THE 63RD HUNGER GAMES
by captain-random64
Summary: NOTE: not a SYOT this are all my own characters. THE 63RD HUNGER GAMES ARE HERE AND BOY OH BOY HAVE WE GOT AN INTERESTING BUNCH. ALLIANCES AND BETRAYEL. MURDER AND BLOOD. ENTERTAINMENT FOR THE CAPITOL
1. District 1 reaping

**DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

**SAMANTHA AMETHYST POV**

The 63rd hunger games was here and boy was I ready. At the age of 4 I had learned how to hold a knife and now I am 16 I am ready to say those two words quick enough. I had been practicing at since I could talk to say "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE". I don't care who I'm against I knew I was going to win. Of course I was. Have you seen me? I'm so hot a male sponsor would give me anything with a wink of an eye and an air kiss. I drove my sister to insanity last night while I was brushing my hair. She doesn't understand, I have to brush my hair exactly 150 times for it to be perfect.

"How are you going to brush your hair in the games" my sister Sapphire asks

"I'll go to the cornucopia" I say

"Oh yes I'm sure every cornucopia in the games includes a hair brush and straighter"

"Oh shut up" I say. We go to the town centre and we watch some of our districts greatest moments.

"Let's hope that this year we will do as good as we did two years ago" Said Carina Honeytrunk are districts escort "Now as usual ladies first"

She smiled and walked over to the female reaping bowl. She teases us by moving her hand around the bowl many times before she finally picks out a name and crosses back to the microphone.

"Heart Mary" she announces

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I scream at the top of my voice. I had no idea who this Heart Mary girl was and it looks like I never will because she didn't even have time to step out into the crowd before my hand shout up.

I walked out of the crowd to get to the stage while giving girls a look that said "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BITCHES"

I hopped on to the stage my long brown hair glistening in the sun.

"Hello district 1 my name is Samantha but you can call me the 63rd hunger games victor" I shout into the microphone

I was going to win this. I would return home a champion and bring pride to my district and family...and get showered in riches

* * *

**GERSHWIN PAUL ANDERSON POV**

I'm 18 years old. That means today is my last chance to volunteer for the games. I was sure that today would be the day that I will be in the games and in a couple of weeks I would return here as victor.

My brother Marcus bounces up to me

"So are you going to volunteer" he asks me

"Yes" I say trying to fix my hair. Us district 1 boys have to look are best for reapings

"Promise you'll come back"

I freeze at the question then smirk "Of course I'm coming back. Since when did you start doubting me"

"Well a district 1 tribute didn't win last year" he says

"Yeah but a district 1 tribute will win this year" I reply

"Your right. The district 1 females look pretty vicious this year" I laugh and wrestle with him

"I was talking about me" I laugh

We head off to the town centre and I watch as my brother stands at the front row and I go to the back with my best friend Shamrock

I don't even bother to watch the first part of the reaping so I distract myself by kicking a rock and imagining the deaths I will cause and the fame I will gain

"Are you not going to watch the female reapings" Shamrock asks me

"What's the point. No matter who she is she'll be dead soon" I say with an evil grin on my face

I don't really watch it but I hear the same thing that I hear every year. The name being read, the shout of I volunteer

"Hello district 1 my name is Samantha but you can call me the 63rd hunger games victor" I hear the girl shout

I stifle a laugh "In your dreams" I say to myself

"And now for the glamorous males of district 1" says our escort this is when I look up

She does the usual where she puts her hand in the bowl and pulls a name out and teases us by pretending she can't take off the tape. When she finally takes it off and reads the name

"Joshua marid..."

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I yell before she finishes reading the name

I walk onto the stage and grab the microphone

"Hello my name is Gershwin Anderson. District 1 tribute, career and future victor" I say. Shamrock laughs

I get a look at the female. She's hot...that doesn't mean I won't kill her in the most entertaining way possible when it's necessary

"ARE TRIBUTES GERSHWIN ANDERSON AND SAMANTHA AMETHYST" screams Carina

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES. THANKS FOR READING


	2. District 2 reaping

**DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**EMERALD MAY POV**

Today was the reaping day and boy was I prepared. I woke up extra early so I can go to the gym with my best friend Cyrus.

"You ready for the reaping" she asked me

"Urgh. Stupid question. Of course I am" I said

"You mean you're going to volunteer this year" she asked quite shocked

"Yup" I told her lazily as I walked over to a punching bag

"But we're only 13" Cyrus continued "Plus you'll never win. You're too small"

"A tracker jacker is small but 1 sting is powerful enough to make you faint" I replied

She smirked "Well then you better practice on your bow and arrow skills. I saw you yesterday trying it...you sucked"

"Oh shut up" I said slightly annoyed "So are you telling me that you're never going to volunteer"

"I am. Just not this year, maybe when I'm 15 I will"

"Well while you enjoy the life of hitting stones for the rest of your life I will be bathed in riches" We both burst out laughing

When I went home I saw my mother lying out a pink dress with a white cardigan and white shoes it was beautiful...I hated it. My mother had always wanted to live in district 1. She wanted to live there so much she tried making home as district 1 like as she can she even went as far as to naming me as a district 1 resident would be called.

"Oh honey your home" she said in her disgustingly sweet voice "I laid out the perfect dress for the reaping"

"Thanks I'm going to put it on right now" I lied

"It's a shame you refused to become a beauty queen" she told me for the 10000 time

"Mum there has only been 5 beauty contests in the past 9 years, do you know why?" I asked her "Because no one in district 2 enters them"

I end the conversation there and enter my room. I threw away the dress and put on casual emerald shirt that matches my eye colour and name and then some simple blue jeans. I head downstairs and tell my mother the lie about how I didn't want to ruin the dress

When I'm at the reaping I stand next to Cyrus and we wait for are districts escort Abelia smith to finish the speech about war and the price we pay blah blah blah. When she finally did finish she drawed the name out the ball

"Deliah Prune" she said into the microphone

"I VOULENTEER" I shout at the top of my voice. Abelia looks at the back and thinking it was one of the older tributes and gets a surprised look on her face when she sees the peacekeepers escorting little me to the stage.

I did it. I am going to be in the hunger games...and I am going to win

* * *

**AARON NICHOLAS ROBERTS POV**

I couldn't wait to get in the arena. I had a dream a couple of days ago of me in the arena killing victims their blood splattered on my face as my victims screamed and then fell silent as my sword drove deep into their flesh...I loved that dream

"Come on son it's time to get ready" my dad called

"I've been ready since 3 o'clock" I say back

I ran downstairs and gulped down breakfast.

"Today is the big day" my Mom says "Are you prepared"

"Of course I am" I go over to my dad's famous collection of swords and pick up my favourite one as I study it. When I put the sword down it's time to go to the reaping so we head out and I can't stand still because I'm so excited for it all. The Capitol, the training, the food, the interviews... ...the blood

I watch as a girl called Emerald volunteers. So I guess she will be one of my allies, until I have to kill her of course

"And now for the boys" Said Abelia smith in her ridiculous Capitol accent

Her hand enters the bowl and gently brings out a slip of paper. She opens up the paper and says...

"Jerome Eugene"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I yell as top as I can

The peacekeepers guide me to the stage and I bounce up next to Abelia and shake hands with Emerald

I knew I would do my district proud. We won last year and we will win this year

* * *

**How did you guys like it. up next district 3. I am going to try and upload as much as possible. Please review. Thanks for reading**

**HAPPY HUNGER...AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	3. District 3 reaping

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES**

**DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY POV**

I wake up the morning of the reaping. My dad enters the room with a bowl of soup and hands it to me.

"Are you ok honey" he asks me

"Yeah I'm fine. Today I'm going to do it" I say to him

"Volunteer"

"Yeah" I tell him

"She'll never win" My mother says to me

"Oh joy. The woman who gave me life is here" I say sarcastically

"Yes that's right. I gave you life...and I can take it away just as easily" She snarls

"I always thought that giving birth wasn't easy" I say back as she walks out the room

"Ignore her. She's just worried for you" my father tells me

For some reason I get the feeling that she's not worried

I put on a teal top and some simple jeans. We head out to the reaping and wait as Malia june walked up to the stage and said into the microphone

"Welcome everybody to the reaping of the 63rd annual hunger games. Now of course you know why we're here because many years ago this and other districts rebelled against the Capitol who cared loved and fed you"

I saw some people switching off and I don't blame them. We go through this procedure every year. After about 10 minutes it's time for the name calling

"Matilda drew"

"I volunteer as tribute" I shout in an oddly unenthusiastic way

I walk onto the stage as Malia asks me

"So tell me darling. What's your name"

"Saffiron Caraway" I reply

I look into my dad's eye and see he is sad but proud I then look into mothers that is filled with hate and hope...hope that I'll die

That is when I decide I will do my best to win. To make my dad proud. To make me and my father rich. And to prove my mother wrong.

* * *

**REN ELISHER POV**

I had been wondering whether or not to volunteer for the past few days. I decided yesterday that I would. I needed to. You see usually when adults are around I can act whatever way I want to act but when my dad who is the mayor or any other is around I act perfect but 2 weeks ago I acted outrageous. I destroyed my bedroom and blamed it on my sister, Fiona and then I got into a fit of rage and tried to destroy my house...I could of gotten away with it but I forgot the power of a security camera. I had disgraced my father and had to make him proud again and this was the only way how. My dad was also going to be killed for saying something against the Capitol. Maybe if I get to the top 8 then my dad might be kept alive for interviews

"It's a shame to think that soon someone in this district will be dead" my sister says

"Shut up Fiona" I spit at her. I had a very good reason for hating her. My mother died giving birth to her. If she didn't exist I would still have a mom

Fiona walks out of the room sadly. Do I feel bad? Maybe a tiny bit but I get over it

We head up to the town centre and I stand with the other boys while my dad goes up to the stage and my sister (who is only 7 so is not in the reaping) waits with my dads friend.

I watch as a girl volunteers and then it's time

"CHRISTIAN MARCUS" shouts Malia

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I shout as equally as high as Malia

I walk onto stage and my dad has a look of shock and his eyes are watering.

I need to win this. If I don't then my dad will die and my sister will have lost a brother a mother and a father

* * *

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	4. District 4 reaping

**DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**ROSELINE "ROSE" HART POV**

It's the day of the reaping. I had nothing to worry about. People always volunteer because I'm from the career district and people always want to get in the games. But if I have nothing to worry about then why am I so nervous.

My little brother walks into the room with is friend Finnick Odair. They had been best friends and were excited about the reaping. He was only 12 so it was his first reaping

"I can't wait till I volunteer" Finnick said

I hate how he is a bad influence to my little brother

"Yeah me neither" my brother replied

"NO" I shout. "You are not to volunteer. Not today not ever" I sharply say

"But Rose" he whines

"Embery if you volunteer I will kill you before any of the other tributes get to" I tell him

Finnick just watched there smirking at our fight

I leave the room angry at how my brother s acting but the anger is soon devoured by nerves when I hear my father telling me to get ready because the reaping is in an hour. I wash myself in warm water (which is easy to get in district 4) and then I put my long red hair in a ponytail. I put on a light blue dress which matches my districts job and head out the door.

The reaping is pretty boring. Our escort Avelina throp announces the same usual rubbish about war piece and how the hunger games came to be. Then it was time for the drawing

"Ladies first" she walked over the the bowl and picked out the name

"This year's female tribute is..." she undid the tape and opened the slip "Roseline hart"

My heart stopped. Me...me. Wait. What am I worrying about? Somebody will probably volunteer for me...nobody was volunteering...WHY WASN'T ANYONE VOLUNTEERING?

The peacekeepers forced me up on the stage and Avelina grabbed me by the shoulders and walked me over the microphone

"And now for the boys" Avelina said

I had no longer bothered to listen to what the rest of the world was saying. I had just stopped moving and thinking. It felt like I was dead...eventually I would be. No I'm not going to think like that. I don't care who those other tributes are, I'm going to kill them all

* * *

**MAXWELL WEATHER POV**

The reaping was today. And I was volunteering. I am a coward and not brave at all but I want to be so I act it. The problem is that no one believes it so the best way to make them believe I am brave is to go in the games and win. Was I scared...hell yeah. Was that going to stop me from doing it...no. I am not sure why I am so scared really. I am tall and really strong

I start to think about all the things I'm going to lose and a tear forms in my eye. My younger brother Joshua is coming so I wipe the tear away and put back my strong face.

"Maxwell. What will happen if I get reaped" he asks me

"You won't enter the games this year. I promise" I say to him

"How do you know"

I can't tell him I'm going to volunteer. It would break his heart. He is a bit like me...very fragile.

The reaping will be happening soon so we head off to the town centre.

I hold onto my sisters hands as they refuse to let go until it is time for it them to let go as the peacekeepers drag them off to the area where the girls stands

I say goodbye to my sisters and walk over to the boys area before being shoved passed by two boys. I knew one...he was 12 years old and was called Embery Hart. I look at them sadly and imagine what it would be like for him to be in the arena

Avelina announced a girl called Roseline Hart...That must be Embery's sister.

"And now for the boys" Avelina called

"Matthew Trudge"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I scream

I walk onto stage. I'm shacking and it's not because of the cold

Why did I do this. Should I have volunteered

It's too late now. The peacekeepers are taking me and Roseline into the justice building and I wait to see my family arrive and to see their tears fall.

* * *

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKED. I'M ILL . NEXT TIME I WILL TRY AND BE BETTER**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	5. District 5 reaping

**DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

**LILLY SANDS POV**

The reaping. The second most horrific thing in the universe...after the hunger games of course. I sat in my bed cradling myself. It was my first reaping ever. I knew that if I was chosen then I would never make it back. My older brother Will walked in. He was 18 so it was his last reaping. Lucky.

"You know there's at least 1000 names in that bowl" He said comforting me

"And my name is in that bowl 4 times" I tell him. I had to take a tessera. I lived in the poorer part of district 5 so a tessera was needed at least 3 times. I can't imagine what it must be like for the people who live in the poorer parts of district 10 11 or 12. They must take a tessera about 100000 times a year

"4 out of 1000" he reassures me

He grabs my favourite book as I lie down and he begins reading it to me. After he finishes reading he notices a painting I did. It was of a field with my whole family in it. it was really good considering I have never seen a field.

"You painted this" he asks me

"Yeah" I say

He smiles at me "It's good

He leaves the room and I fall asleep dreading the day ahead. When I wake the next morning I go downstairs to my dad. He is making me breakfast while my mum is bringing me some clothes. I put on the white blouse and the blue skirt and eat my breakfast while my mum braids my hair.

When we walk over to the reaping ceremony my family is separated. I wait patiently for my escort Alair Blake to go over to the microphone

"WELCOME TO THE REAPING FOR THE 63RD HUNGER GAMES" he says in his joyful voice "I HOPE YOUR ALL AS EXCITED AS I AM. LADIES FIRST AS USUAL"

He walks over the girls bowl and chooses out a name. He then walks over the microphone again and opens the sleep.

"LILLY SANDS" he shouts

I have frozen. Me. Me. This is impossible

I turn my face to my brother and he is just as shocked as I am

I slowly make my way to the stage and stand next to Alair who is asking me my name

"Li...Lilly sands" I whimper

"LILLY! LILLY" screams my brother. He is rushing towards the stage before the peacekeepers drag him away. I feel like screaming for him but my voice has gone. I'm going to die. I am most defiantly going to die

**JULIAS WRIGHT POV**

Today was the reaping day. I was not like a usual district 5. My dad had trained me in a career way and wanted me to start the reputation of district 5 tributes to become careers. I didn't want to but when I was 12 I told my dad that so I got slapped so hard that it left a mark on my left eye. It wasn't because my dad was particularly strong. It's because he was wearing his wedding ring. Ever since then I have been training to volunteer. I was good at swords, spears and I'm ok at knives. I am not as good as bow and arrows or axes.

Today is my final chance to volunteer. I'm only doing this for one reason. If I win It'll be a massive middle finger in the face of my mom and dad. They think I'm volunteering for them. Screw that I'm doing this for me.

I put on a black suit and head out of the doors, not bothering to wait for my parents to come with me. Like they care anyway.

At the reaping Alair announces a girl named Lilly sands. She trembled up to the stage. I felt kind of sorry for her. A boy I can only assume to be Lilly's brother was dragged away from the reaping. My attention suddenly turned to the reaping again as Alair announced a boy called Drake Condo

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I got many strange stares from people as it was rare for a district 5 to volunteer

I walked up the stage and Alair takes my hand

"It seems we have a volunteer. Whats your name honey?"

"Julius Wright" I reply. I look at my parents. They are flowing with joy. Either because I was going to be in the games...or because they knew I would die. That's all the hunger games really are. A way for parents to kill of their children in the best way possible

That's when I knew I had to win. I would kill without mercy to show my parents that even though I won't, I would have no mercy against them either

"HAPPY HUNGER GAMES...AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR"

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS. UP NEXT IS DISTRICT 6. PLEASE REVIEW**

**OH BY THE WAY JUST WANT TO TELL YOU SOME ONE HIT A TABLE SO I AUTOMATICALLY SCREAMED "THAT IS MAHOGANY" IN HOMAGE TO EFFIE**

**ALSO THERE WILL NOT BE A CHAPTER ON SATURDAY AND THERE MIGHT NOT BE ONE ON SUNDAY OR MONDAY AND POSSIBLE TUESDAY OR WEDNESDAY EITHER. I AM GOING ON HOLIDAY TO FLORIDA FOR 3 WEEKS WOOO. BUT I WILL STILL TRY AND UPDATE**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	6. District 6 reaping

**DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

**MARIGOLD FINCH POV**

Another year, another reaping. The fear of me getting picked had died down a bit but it was certainly still there. I was 14 years old so this would be my 3rd reaping. District 6 did particularly bad in last years games. The female died 2nd in the bloodbath and the male died 5th in the bloodbath. Hopefully we will do better this year.

I live in the rich part in district 6 so we have a fairly good life. By "we" I mean me my mother and my father. They spoil me to the best of my ability. We had no need for a tessera. My parents spoiled me quite a bit and loved me to bits.

In return for being so spoilt I act the best way I can. I am kind, generous and I can be trusted and I trust everyone. I don't do anything any of the cooler kids do like taking morphling behind the school gates. It was common for people to take drugs here.

My main fear for the games was that I was going to go crazy and start eating people like a boy named Titus did. Cannibalism was banned in the games but...when you're crazy, you're crazy and when you're hungry, you're hungry.

I twirled my blonde hair and muttered "Please. Please please please don't make them pick me"

I am not sure who I'm talking too to stop them from picking me but the odds are he isn't listening.

I was talking to my friend the other day Clara about my feelings of the reaping and I remember it well

FLASHBACK

_"Clara, what if they pick me" I asked her_

_"It doesn't matter" she replied_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean maybe you should stop worrying about the games and just try enjoying something"_

_"Like what" I say in an unintentional mean tone_

_She remains silent for a minute before answering_

_"Like morphling"_

_She left me after those words shot out of her mouth and I stood there feeling more scared of the reaping and more worried about about my friend_

END OF FLASHBACK

I was awoken from my thoughts by my mother. She smiled at me and I smiled back...there was a hint of sadness in her smile though

We went to the reaping and I had no listened to anything. Frozen in fear

The only words I heard were these "AND OUR FEMALE TRIBUTE IS...MARIGOLD FINCH"

My eyes widened in shock and filled with tears. I remained motionless for a couple of seconds before collapsing to the ground. Clara held onto my hands just as shocked and as sad as I was. The peacekeepers had to drag me to the stage and my Escort didn't even bother to ask me any questions and she carried on with the reaping.

* * *

**TRISTAN VIPER POV**

When I begin to think about the reaping my stomach feels sick. When I think about the games and having to leave my mom I feel the worst feeling you can imagine. Like I had been stabbed multiple times in the face but refused to die so the pain just carried on.

My mom is my world. When my dad left with my sister Mikra she was sad but her heart broke when she found out that both had been shot dead. He was in district 4 when he was killed. My mother was sad and depressed for 2 years but became strong for me...or acts it. she wears a mask that covers her face and replaces it with a fun happy face. Sometimes I see the mask being taken off and I can see the real face. Sad, hurt, lonely. She tries her best to keep the mask on

I'm getting ready for the reaping and as usual I grab the thing I'd use as the district token. It was a silver chain that had animals on it such as elephants, lions, wild dogs, crocodiles, tigers and many others. It was my fathers.

I go down stairs to see my mother without her mask. As soon as she sees me she puts it back on.

"You ready" I ask like I'm her parent

"Yes. You" she asks me back

"Yeah" I reply

It's time for the reaping.

My escort Anele jones bounces up to the microphone in a pink jacket and long purple skirt. Her hair looks ridiculous

She announces the girl tribute that looks like she's having a mental breakdown

Then she goes over to the boys reaping bowl

"OH there is a lot of energy today isn't there" she says trying to lighten the mood

"Our male tribute is..." she chooses the paper and heads back the microphone "...TRISTAN VIPER"

My face goes blank and then gets covered with the same face my mom secretly has for the past 7 years. I decide I must put on a mask so the other tributes don't think I'm week. I walk up onto the stage acting confident. I get to the microphone however and see my mom and my mask is taken off for a couple of seconds

"OUR TRIBUTES FOR DISTRICT 6. TRISTAN VIPER AND MARIGOLD FINCH"

We shake hands and head to the justice building. Soon I may be dead and my mother will have lost all her family. Or I will have to become a ruthless killer and have blood on my hands for the rest of my life.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT. PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL TRY AND WRITE AS MANY CHAPTERS AS POSSIBLE OVER THE NEXT 3 DAYS. ALSO I WANT TO PROVE A POINT TO MY GEOGRAPHY TEACHER...CAN A TOWN BE SUCCESSFUL WITHOUT A STARBUCKS BECAUSE I DON'T THINK IT CAN**


	7. District 7 reaping

**DISTRICT 7 TRIBUTES**

**SCOUT DEADWELL POV**

I absolutely loved the hunger games...well watching it anyway. I loved hearing the people scream whilst their blood left them. Some people say I don't have a heart but I do. If I was in the games I wouldn't kill a 12 year old. Only one person really gets me and that's my fiancée Elijah. He better understand me anyway because we're getting married soon and plus he's the father to my child. His name is Jasper and I had him when I was 17. I was going to volunteer before I realised I was pregnant and then thought that it would be best for my family and child if I just avoided the games as much as possible. I have to admit though, if I was in the games it would give me a good excuse to kill someone. Today is my final reaping ever so after today I don't have to worry about being reaped anymore and will have to start worrying about Jasper getting reaped.

Elijah comes up to me and plants a kiss on my lips. The reaping is soon so I let him dress me in a white and black dress. I then dress him. He picks up Jasper and we head out the door

Usually the district is lined with people with axes chopping down trees. We pass the tree that Elijah had Carved a heart into with E + S carved into it. As we head into the reaping I suddenly get sudden wave of nerves into my body. Elijah has to shake me out of them because I'm nearly about to start crying.

It's time for me to go to the girls area for the reaping. I kiss Elijah and Jasper as they go off to the stands.

Our escort Joan fearne walks up to the stage and speaks to us in her girly Capitol voice

"WELCOME EVERYBODY. I HOPE WE'RE ALL LOOKING AS FORWARD TO WATCH THE HUNGER GAMES AS THE CAPITOL ARE. NOW LET'S SEE WHO THIS YEARS STARS ARE"

She walks over the female bowl and dips her hand in it. She pulls out a name and bounces back to the microphone.

"AND OUR TRIBUTE IS...SCOUT DEADWELL"

My face has lost all emotion. Why...why this year. The only year I didn't want to get picked. I turn and look at Elijah and I can't help but let a tear fall down my cheek. I walk up onto the stage and see many people looking at me...they seem sad as well. They're all selfish though. If they truly cared for me they would volunteer but I knew they wouldn't. If they did they'd be practically committing suicide.

My son seems to be happy. He looks as if he is trying to reach out and grab me. If only he knew the horror I was about to enter and the horrors that would follow.

"AND NOW FOR THE BOYS"

I decide to look strong and pull on a bloodthirsty smile on my face...like I said, the hunger games is a good excuse to kill people...and that's exactly what I intend to do.

* * *

**DAVID PIERCE POV**

"Hey weakling" a boy in my school yelled as I walked home.

I am not a weakling. I don't understand why people call me that. I am extremely tall and a couple of muscles. I guess insults have no meaning anymore. Like you can go up to a skinny person and call them fat which does not make any sense at all.

I got home and my mom was baking. We lived in the victors village because of my mom. She had used a mutations tooth to kill the district 4 tribute. I kept watching and watching the moment my mom won for years.

"I know the reapings tomorrow" my mother said popping up behind me "But you have nothing to worry about because the pierce family are winners"

"I know mom"

I head to bed. I have a mix of nerves of dread and excitement

The reaping is about to happen so me my brother and mom head out the door.

At the reaping Joan announces the girl tribute to be someone named Scout Deadwell. She seems to cry a bit

"AND NOW FOR THE BOYS"

Suddenly Scouts smile turns twisted and bloodthirsty and she looks at the boys as if trying to sniff out her kill.

And that's when it happened. The urge to show I'm not a weakling. the only way to show it

"I VOLUNTEER" I shout

I'm not even sure if Joan has read the name out for the boy yet but I don't care. I run up onto stage and stand next to Scout. She looks slightly worried about me being a volunteer. She then puts her twisted smile again and shakes my hand.

"See you on the battle field" she whispers to me

I feel slightly worried and scared but then the urge to be brave comes back to me

"Can't wait" I whisper back

I am going to make sure that I make this hunger games interesting...and I'm pretty sure Scout has the same idea

* * *

**OK I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY ILL SO IM SOOOOOOO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER ABSOLUTELY SUCKED. IN RETURN FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING TERRIBLE I WILL GIVE EACH TRIBUTE AN ADVANTAGE IN THE GAMES (LET'S JUST SAY EVEN CORNUCOPIA TRIBUTES WILL MAKE A COMEBACK) SO SORRY FOR THE BAD CHAPTER. WILL TRY TO DO BETTER NEXT TIME**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	8. District 8 reaping

**DISTRICT 8 TRIBUTES**

**BLAZE CRATEY POV**

President Snow...or as I prefer to call him "the devil in disguise". Each year comes and each year brings a hunger games and it's all because of the President of this country who supposedly loves us.

I feel weird on the day of every reaping. Usually I'm really sweet and kind and extremely bubbly, but today I feel quite angry and slightly scared. I'm not too worried though. My name is only in their 5 times.

My brother Brett comes into my room. He is only 7 so he doesn't have to worry about getting picked. I'm not sure if he is worried about me though because he never seems to talk...EVER. He comes up to me and hugs me then leaves the room

I kind of feel sorry for him. It must be just as hard for him as it is for me. My mother then enters the room with my two year old sister Eliza.

"We better get you changed" she said just as equally as sad as last year

I put on a white ankle length skirt and a stunning violet one shoulder shirt. Me and my mom had made it together. we made all my reaping outfits. I was pretty good at textiles, which is good because I'm from district 8.

We head out to the reaping. On the way I see our escort Forma marks walking on the stage looking at many of the fabrics our district had. She comes here to announce the death of 2 kids and instead is fashion shopping for the best type of clothing.

When she finally notices that the whole district is here she recovers from the heart attack she was about to enter by being stunned by our soft fabrics.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT. NOW THE TIME HAS COME TO SEE WHO WILL BE THE MALE AND FEMALE TRIBUTE FROM DISTRICT 8 TO PARTICIPATE IN THE 63RD HUNGER GAMES" she says "HOPEFULLY WE WILL HAVE A WINNER THIS YEAR"

She crosses to the bowl and teases us by spinning her hand around the bowl. Her hand shoots out of it and she crosses back to the microphone.

"THE FEMALE TRIBUTE IS...BLAZE CRATEY"

The world goes silent. Everybody's eyes are upon me. I feel like breaking down but I can't. I can't do anything. I eventually start to move and walk up the stage. My vision is getting foggy by my tears and I trip on the stairs and fall. Some people go to help me up but are backed away by peacekeepers. When I do get on stage Forma says "Congratulations sweetie"

_"Congratulations for what"_ I wonder. For my upcoming doom. For devastating my family. What ever I'm being congratulated for it's certainly not for becoming a victor because my death is just around the corner.

* * *

**HARRY POYTNER POV**

Sometimes I wonder what the people of the Capitol do when the hunger games aren't on. Do they just sit there watching reruns of them? Or do they lie down in bed with a yearlong depression on how no one has died? Well today they can leave that depression because it's the reaping day. I'm not worried though. My name is in their 6 times where as my friends name is in their 22 times today. He lives in the poorest part of my district.

I go down stairs to see my mom fussing over my sister. Trying to sort her hair out and stop her from taking off her dress that looks extremely uncomfortable.

"Hi mom" is all I say

"Good morning sweetie" she says back

My father pats me on the back

"You know you have nothing to fear" he comforts me

"I know. I'm not worried"

I look at his hands and see they are cut and swollen from years of being pricked by needles and stabbed by sewing machines...wow what a great future I have.

The reaping is about to start so we all head out the door. It's at this moment that I begin to think what I would do if I was actually in the games...well I'd be brilliant at hunting and I can swim but then again swimming may not be useful

Our escort Forma is admiring the materials we have and I can see many people (including myself) getting annoyed and impatient with her. When she finally decides to speak her voice goes through me like a sword

She announces a female called Blaze who trips on the stairs. I'm half amused and half feeling sorry for her about this

"AND NOW FOR THE BOYS"

She walks over to the opposite bowl and pulls out a name

"AND OUR MALE TRIBUTE IS...HARRY POYTNER"

WHAT. Me...me. But I couldn't go. I had to stay to look after my family. I have to stay here and live my life. I have to stay here and prick my fingers until they get numb...ok maybe I don't have to do that but I'm scared.

I walk onto the stage looking confident but on the inside I'm quivering with fear.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...WE HAVE OUR TRIBUTES"

* * *

**OK GUYS I'M STILL ILL. NO UPDATE TOMORROW BECAUSE I'M GOING FLORIDA. WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON SUNDAY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE REVIEW. UP NEXT DISTRICT 9**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	9. District 9 reaping

**DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**FALLEN STOLE POV**

How do I explain the relationship I have between me and the hunger games...I guess it's a love/hate relationship. It's kind of cool to see people get killed and if I ever won the games I would make a CD with my victims screams on it. I guess you could say I'm a psycho...or just a bitch, it's up to you I guess. Today is the reaping day and my heart is thumping with excitement. I play with my black hair and think that when I've won the games, I'm going to die 24 strands red...one for each person I killed.

My mother comes in and I grin at her. She was the one who taught me to be innocent in front of people but secretly have a mind more twisted then barbed wire. You could say I come from a long line of psychos.

"You ready for the reaping" she asks me

"Of course. If I don't get picked I'm going to volunteer" I told her

She smiles at me

"You'll make us proud won't you"

I also begin to smile.

"Don't worry, I will"

My dad then enters. I get my charms from him. Without him I would probably not be able to act sweet. He has trained me for the games my whole life. I'm sort of like a career except I live in a poorer district.

We head out into the reaping and I leave my parents for a second to talk to my friend Grace. She is the only person to know about me acting sweet but actually being a total bitch.

"Hey Fallen. Do I look good" she asks me

"Well you looked good from afar...but up close you're far from looking good" I start laughing

"You are such a bitch" she snarls at me. I think this is an insult but I continue laughing

"HEY...the human race is lucky I'm a nice person or else only ¼ of it would still be alive."

At this she starts laughing as well. Grace is my only real friend. I hardly ever speak to anyone except her.

The reaping is about to start so we both go into the girl section while our escort Gem Precious goes up to the microphone in her bubbly and happy attitude.

I can't stand the Capitol. All bubbly and happy. Stupid idiots

"HELLO DISTRICT 9" she says. She looks very sad because her dress has been covered in grain. Probably because she had to walk past our factories.

"AS USUAL WE ARE GOING TO SELECT OUR TRIBUTE TODAY AND AS USUAL...LADIES FIRST"

She crosses to the reaping bowl and dips her hand in it. Please be me. Please be me.

She walks over back to the microphone

"AND OUR FEMALE TRIBUTE IS...FALLEN STOLE"

My face on the outside looks like all emotion has been killed, but on the inside there is one emotion still in me...joy

I walk to the stage looking terrified. I see my mom pretending to cry but she secretly pulls me a smile and my dad also like me has no emotion at all.

I am a tribute...and soon a victor

* * *

**ROCKETI MAULUGA POV**

Last year to be in the hunger games. Today I'm going to volunteer. Not because I'm a blood thirty beast or because I want to be famous, I want to be in the games because of my dad. He is abusive and it's his fault my mother died. He beated her so hard it killed her. I was only 10.

I literally have nothing to live for. If I win I can get away from my dad. If I die I'm with my mom again. After my mom died I became very rebellious. I got into my first fight with a kid when I was 11. He nearly died...WHAT, he deserved it. He was making fun of my mom so I attacked him. It's amazing I wasn't even arrested.

After that I had gotten into many fights with peacekeepers.

When I get up for the reaping I go downstairs to see my dad clutching a bottle of liquor and next to him are 5 empty bottles of vodka. It would be so easy to get a knife and stab him in the back but if I'm going to kill him I want him to be conscious.

My dad is probably not going to bother getting up for my reaping so I get dressed myself and head out the door.

Our escort Gem goes over to the microphone and announces about how entertaining these games will be.

She then announces a girl who walks up onto the stage looking terrified. I almost feel sorry for her before I remember that everybody is bad and everybody deserves to die.

"AND NOW FOR THE BOYS"

She walks over to the male bowl and quickly pulls out a name.

"THE MALE TRIBUTE IS...DAVID WILLS"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I shout. I get looks of shock from some people and I see the girl tribute looking half shocked half impressed

I walk onto the stage

"WELL WE HAVE OUR TRIBUTES FROM DISTRICT 9. HAPPY HUNGER GAMES"

I'm going to win...and when I do I'm going to kill my dad

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING. I'M GOING TO TRY AND FINISH THESE AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE I KNOW SOME PEOPLE ARE GETTING TIRED OF THE REAPINGS.**

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I AM SUPER HAPPY TODAY BECAUSE I GOT A TWEET FROM LINDSAY PEARCE (HARMONY FROM GLEE) IT WASN'T ANYTHING SPECIAL BUT I'M HAPPY ABOUT IT**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	10. District 10 reaping

**DISTRICT 10 TRIBUTES**

**MARIUM SHELLED POV**

I have only seen one hunger games. Well 1 minute of the hunger games. It was when I was 5 and my aunt had left it on so I started watching. After 10 seconds of it I was terrified. There were 12 year olds being stabbed and kids not that much older then them being murdered in a much more grizzly way.

I am feeling the usual feelings I get before a reaping. Fear.

I'm in the kitchen at the moment and my aunt just enters with my older brother Travis. His last reaping was last year and next year it will be my last reaping. Just 2 more reapings. 2 more reapings and then I'm free.

"Don't worry. You won't get picked" my aunt tells me

My name is in the bowl 19 times. I live in district 10 so I had to take many tesseraes. My auntie didn't want me to and neither did my brother but we were quite close to death so I did it in secret. They were furious but then just started hugging me and calling me brave.

My grades in school could be better. I'm a bit of a day dreamer so I most of the time the letters my teacher writes comes to life and dance around me. Strange but cool.

I walk outside for the reaping at the smell of beef and many other meats hit my nose. I don't really like the thought that my future will be killing animals. They have such sad eyes...then again, everyone does when you live in district 10.

Ollympia Wark entered the stage and looked at many faces of sadness and anger.

"HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR. I HOPE YOU'RE ALL EXCITED"

Are faces told her that we aren't

"WE SHALL START OFF WITH THE LADIES SHALL WE"

She slowly descended her hand into the reaping bowl and circles it for a while before finally picking up a name and walking back to the microphone

"AND OUR TRIBUTE IS...MARIUM SHELLED"

My heart stopped for a second. How could it be. Sure my name was in 19 times but I knew people who had their names in at least 100 times.

I didn't move so eventually the peacekeepers had to grab me onto the stage

"FROZEN WITH EXCITEMENT AREN'T YOU" Ollympia Wark said. She couldn't be more wrong

I had only watched 10 seconds of the hunger games...and now people will be watching me in them. My worst nightmare come to life

* * *

**MOSS LEWIS POV**

I get dressed with the clothes in my box. I don't have a wardrobe because I don't have a house. I used to when I had a family...but that was a long time ago and they're all dead now. Today I'm sure I'll get picked. My name is in the bowl 50 times. I have no food or house and are close to death anyway.

I did have some food but a 12 year old girl was also starving so a couple of weeks ago I gave her alot of my grain that I got for tesserae. It was the right thing to do but it meant I had to take another tesserae.

Apart from tesserae the only other source of food I have is stealing the unused meat that are factories get rid of.

I am probably the only person in my district who has no opinion of the games. I've not seen many. I know what they're about but I just don't feel anything bad or good about them.

The reaping is about to start. I only know this because people are walking out of the house crying with their children in their arms

I head out into the town centre. Our escort approaches us and tells us how excited we should be for the games

I may not have an opinion on the games but I certainly have an opinion on the Capitol. I would tell people but I would probably be arrested.

She announces a female who has frozen stiff. I feel sorry for her. She seems about the age of 17.

"NOW LET'S SEE WHO THE BOYS ARE"

She crosses to the bowl but I don't listen and turn my attention to a rock. I do however listen when I hear...

"MOSS LEWIS"

Everybody looks around to see who I am. No one really knows me because I'm homeless and don't show up to school.

I walk onto the stage as I see the crowd giving looks of "Who the hell is that"

Well I'm in the justice building I just wait for the peacekeepers to come and collect me. I expect no visitors but the biggest shock I get is when a peacekeeper enters

"You have a visitor" he tells me

The 12 year old I gave the bread to enters.

"Thank you for being so kind to me...I'm sorry you got chosen" she tells me

"It wasn't your fault" I tell her

She opens her hand and it reveals a piece of string with a wooden flower on it.

"Wear it in the arena" and with that she leaves

I will try my hardest to win these games. When I win I will become rich and also make the girl rich as well as a way of thank you and a way of friendship

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING. NEXT UP IS DISTRICT 11 AND THEN 12. I THINK I'M GOING TO DO A SPONSORSHIP SYSTEM SO IF ANY OF YOU HAVE AN IDEA ON HOW I COULD DO ONE PLEASE TELL ME OVER PM**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	11. District 11 reaping

**DISTRICT 11 TRIBUTES**

**TABYTHA LADAWN CARAMAHEL**

I am like most district 11 residents...I hate the games , I hate the Capitol but like everybody else does nothing about it. Well what can I do. Speaking against the Capitol would result in the death of not only me, but my friends and family. I don't really have any family except for my grandma. I love her to bits. She took care of me ever since I was 12 when my dad had died.

My grandma was the one who taught me about plants and fascinating animals that went extinct many years ago. She told me about lions and alligators but my favourite animal she told me of was the gazelle. It was a type of antelope. When I was little my grandma would put me to bed and tell me stories of how fast and beautiful they were.

Today was another reaping day. I hate the hunger games. It's just unnecessary killings. The rebellion may have been bad but sending 23 kids to die and for 1 to probably go insane is a bit much.

I put on some black jeans and a purple top and leave my house that I can barely live in. I walk past many other houses (if you can really call them that) that are crumbling away.

At the town centre our escort Honey Charm is waiting for us to enter the reaping. She is shaking with excitement.

"HELLO AND WELCOME DISTRICT 11. IT SEEMS THAT TODAY IS THE DAY THAT WE SELECT ANOTHER BOY AND GIRL TO BRING HONOUR TO YOUR DISTRICT" Honey shouts

"LET'S START WITH THE LADIES"

She crosses over to the reaping bowl and dips her hand in it. She swirls it around for a bit but eventually takes it out. Her hand is clutching onto a thin piece of paper.

She slowly walks back to the microphone

"AND OUR TRIBUTE IS... TABYTHA CARAMAHEL"

WHAT. Me...me. How could it possibly be me? I have gone numb. I can't move...I refuse to move. I will not go on live television for their entertainment

Peacekeepers push me up onto the stage. I see my grandma. Her face is filled with sorrow. That face makes me determined to win. I will win...I just don't know how.

* * *

**DARIEN SHIELDS POV**

My last reaping. I think I'm going to miss them...HA. Fooled you. Why on earth would anyone miss being in the reaping.

I spike up my black and blue hair and put my reaping clothes on. I go downstairs to my siblings. Emma (who is the youngest) congratulates me on not having anymore reapings. I laugh and hug her.

We all sit down and I give them the usual speech on how if I get chosen they are not to volunteer. My brothers and sisters mean the world to me so I would not allow any of them to be put at risk of dying.

After that we all leave for the town centre. Our escort announces herself in her usual bubbly attitude. She then crosses to the females reaping bowl

"TABYTHA CARAMEHEL" she told district 11. A girl about 16 years old walks onto stage. Her face shows how terrified she is.

"NOW FOR THE BOYS" she now goes to the boys bowl. Her hand goes into just as slowly and as annoying as last year. Does she think we are enjoying her teasing us...because if she does then she couldn't be more wrong.

She has picked out the name and returns to the microphone. She slowly takes off the tape. I want to scream "GET ON WITH IT". I just want this reaping to be over and done with.

"DARIEN SHIELDS"

I hear my name. My name. Mine. When an escort announces your name it can only mean 1 thing...prepare to die.

I can't show fear. If I do then I would be an easy target. I put on a confident look but not one that makes me look arrogant.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BEHOLD...OUR TRIBUTES DARIEN SHIELDS AND TABYTHA CARRAMEHEL"

I will kill with no mercy. My siblings need me. I will return to district 11...as a victor in a train or a dead body in a coffin...that I am not sure of

* * *

**NEARLY FINISHED WITH THE REAPINGS GUYS. AFTER THE REAPINGS IT WILL BE ARRIVING IN THE CAPITOL AND A CAESAR FLICKERMAN INTERVIEW WITH THE HEAD GAMEMAKER**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	12. District 12 reaping

**DISTRICT 12 TRIBUTES**

**REESE BRYONY MINNO POV**

Being in the hunger games isn't the worse of my problems. The worst of my problems is my poor twin sister Renee. My mother died giving birth to her so she became mentally retarded. I often have dreams about the Capitol taking her away because they don't like unfit people. Thank god I live in District 12 so no one will take notice.

My grandma enters the room and places down my reaping clothes. It's nothing special, just some top and skirt. I am very close to my grandparents as I spend most of my time with them since my dad needs a lot of help being a single parent.

I don't exactly help my dad. I am a bit rebellious because of how the Capitol is to my sister. I died a strand of my hair orange to symbolise a flaming mockingjay. I also get in a lot of trouble with peacekeepers.

The reaping is about to take place so me, my sister, my grandparents and my dad leave our broken down house. In the town square our escort Jemima Grand walks up to the stage.

Like most Capitol women Jemima was about 70 or 60 but looked at least 20 or 30. She also looked very bored as she did most of the time. Well what can you expect, she's been our escort for a long time and being our escort has made her lose some of her enthusiasm.

"WELCOME DISTRICT 12" she says "TODAY I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET A SPECIAL GUEST...EFFIE TRINKET"

She shows us a young woman (about the age of 18) who is waving at us in a very bubbly way

"IN 3 YEARS SHE WILL TAKE OVER AS YOUR ESCORT AS I AM RETIRING"

We all seem quite happy about getting rid of Jemima. She will leave this job the same way she entered it...completely useless and a bitch.

"ANYWAY...NOW FOR THE REAPING"

She crosses over to a bowl and picks out a name. She then slowly walks over back to us. She is either going slow because she wants to be dramatic or because her legs won't let her go any faster

"AND OUR TRIBUTE IS...REESE MINNO"

I was shocked. How could I have been chosen? I look at my sister and she breaks down crying. I walk onto the stage while Jemima just drags me to the microphone still looking as bored as ever.

"OUR FEMALE TRIBUTE REESE MINNO. NOW FOR THE BOYS"

I can't believe it. I am in the games...but I will win for my sister

* * *

**ROY MUSTANG POV**

I can't believe today is my last reaping. Next year I am free. Next year I don't have to worry about dying. I do have to worry about my sister getting reaped though

My twin sister Abby is also very excited. We both have the same feelings about the games and about the Capitol but if I were in the games I would win because when it comes to killing I have no emotion.

I would especially enjoy killing the district 1 and 2 tributes because they are probably ungrateful for all the food they have while my family is on the very verge of starvation.

We head out into the town square for the reaping. Jemima introduces our soon to be escort Effie.

She then announces the girl tribute. She goes to my school. Her sister is mentally retarded so I feel kind of sorry for her.

"NOW FOR THE BOYS" she once again crosses to the reaping bowl and digs out a name.

"THE TRIBUTE WHO WILL BE JOINING REESE IS...ROY MUSTANG"

I have frozen. ME...WHY ME. I refuse to move so peacekeepers drag me up and I join next to Reese.

"WE HAVE OUR TRIBUTES"

In the justice building my mom dad and all my siblings are crying

"Please promise to return" Abby cries

"Of course I will...but if I don't...I won't you all to promise me that you'll look after Reese's sister"

"But why" my brother Eddie ask

"Because she's going into the games just like I am and I'm sure she her family will be feeling just as sad as you are" I tell them

I promise them I will return. Will it be a promise I can keep? Probably not.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER SUCKING. I'M STILL QUITE SICK AND I RUSHED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I WANTED TO FINISH THE REAPINGS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AN INTERVIEW WITH THE HEAD GAMEMAKER.**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	13. List of mentors names

**MENTORS**

**District 1: Topaz and Gucci**

**District 2: Brutus and Enobaria**

**District 3: Beetee and Wiress**

**District 4: Urchin and Mags**

**District 5: Mark and Mannie**

**District 6: Track and Pol**

**District 7: Ash and Ebony**

**District 8: Threed and Cot**

**District 9: Reed and Maize**

**District 10: Hare**

**District 11: Pansy**

**District 11: Haymitch**

**PARADE NEXT**


	14. The caesar flickerman show

**Ok guys this chapter is in the Caesar Flickerman show with an interview with head gamemaker. It will include all the characters in clips and stuff like that. ENJOY**

LADIES AND GENTLEMAN LET'S HAVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR YOUR HOST...CAESAR FLICKERMAN

The Capitol burst into applause as Caesar puts on the biggest smile ever. This year for the games he is wearing a sparkling green suit with matching hair, lips and eyelids.

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY...AND WELCOME TO THE START OF THE 63RD HUNGER GAMES"

At the mention of the words "hunger" and "games" the Capitol audience breaks into a bigger round of applause.

"NOW TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU. THIS YEAR'S HEAD GAMEMAKER DRUSUS LORANG IS HERE, AND HE HAS BROUGHT SOME SPECIAL CLIPS OF REAPINGS AND THE TRIBUTES ARRIVING IN THE CAPITOL. LET'S GIVE HIM A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE IT'S...DRUSUS LORANG"

Many Capitol members stand up applauding the man who creates the grounds where children die. Drusus walks onto the stage waving at the citizens of Panem.

He sits down next Caesar after he shakes his hand. Caesar tries to quieten down the audience

"So, Drusus...this year is the 63rd games, can you give us any clue on the arena" Caesar asks

"Well I can't tell you much but...I'm sure everyone will be more surprised on the horrible beastly creatures in the arena...oh and they should look out for the mutations as well" Drusus jokes while the whole audience laughs

"So you think that these tributes are horrible and beastly"

"No of course not. The reapings were very surprising though"

"I'm sure they were. Let's take a look at some of the highlights"

A massive TV appears and some clips of some reapings play.

The clips show some tributes like Gershwin, Samantha, Emerald, Aaron and some other people volunteering. It also shows the reaction of other tributes like Roseline freezing.

"Hmm it seems we've got a good bunch of tributes this year" Caesar tells the audience

"Yes. I'm sure they'll put on a good show" Drusus replies

"Let's have a talk about each of the tributes individually"

"Ok"

"Now let's start off with Samantha from district 1" Caesar says

"Well yes she seems like a typical district 1 tribute. You know very pretty and seems weak but I think she may actually be a vicious monster" Drusus tells Caesar

"she is also very confident like her partner Gershwin" Caesar says

"AH yes Gershwin. He does seem confident. He volunteered before his escort had a chance to finish reading the name of the reaped tribute"

"Yes but will any of them stand a chance between Emerald"

"Ha ha I quite like Emerald. She is very young but seems to be extremely dangerous as well"

"I wonder how she will get on with Aaron. He seems to be very strong" Caesar tells Drusus

"Yes he does. If he got you in a headlock he'd be able to break your neck like that" Drusus said as he clicked his fingers "He seems much more stronger then Saffiron"

"I think Saffiron will surprise us in the games though. Now let's talk about Ren, isn't his father the mayor of district 3"

"I believe he is. He is also meant to be executed for crimes against the Captiol...but for some reason this has been withheld...for now" Drusus looks at the audience

"Roseline from district 4 was reaped. Now it seemed like she was waiting for something before she was eventually dragged onstage"

"Yes but her district partner Maxwell volunteered, he then seemed to be worried"

"Lilly Sands reaping was certainly interesting" Caesar laughs

"Yes I recall her brother being dragged away and giving 10 whips after" Drusus tells Caesar

"It seems she has a loving family but it seems Julias parents were flowing with joy about him volunteering" Caesar said

"Both district 6 tributes were reaped. the district 6 female had nearly cried but the district 6 male looked quite confident about going into the games" Drusus noted

"Very strange indeed. Scout Deadwell is the only tribute this year with a child and her partner is David Pierce son of Amelia Pierce who was a victor famous for using a muttations tooth as a weapon"

"A child of a victor in the games, should be interesting" Drusus said as he looks at the audience

"All the rest of the districts tributes were reaped except from the district 8 male" Caesar says "Do you think they should be worried about the ones who volunteered"

"Well some like Blaze, Fallen, Marium, Tabytha, Reese and Roy all looked scared but others like Harry, Rocketi and Darien looked confident and Moss had no emotion at all" Drusus tells the Capitol

"Well it certainly is an interesting batch. Ladies and gentleman I'm afraid that's all we have got time for today. Join me next time as I interview this years tributes. A special thanks to our guest Drusus Lorang. Thanks for watching"

And with that Caesar and Drusus walked off stage as the theme song began to play. The Capitol audience cheered and hoped that this year's games would be as good and as gory as the last.

**THANKS FOR READING. ****HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	15. The Chariot Parade

**CHARIOT PARADES**

**THERE WILL BE 4 POVS FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**SAMANTHA SANCHEZ (DISTRICT 1)**

**EMERALD MAY (DISTRICT 2)**

**AARON ROBERTS (DISTRICT 2)**

* * *

**SAMANTHA SANCHEZ POV**

Yes. My favourite part of the games. THE CHARIOT PARADE. It's obviously the best time for me to get sponsors and show off my sex appeal. I was going to check out my competition but I spent all day in the remake centre, I did however see the guy from district 2 and he is totally hot.

I go into a room and meet my stylist Gurinda. What a stupid name. I must admit however she is really good at styling my costume. It is a long gold dress and I have some sort of crown on my head. I guess thats to show how I'm from district 1. My body has been covered in glitter so I sparkle. When I leave the room to get on the chariot and see Gershwin is wearing a gold gladiator like uniform which looks good because it shows off his muscles.

We hope onto the chariot but before my chariot leaves I have just enough time to see the district 2 boy again. He's wearing body armour that looks like stone and has matching boots. God he looks hot.

We're riding through the street now. I'm waving to the crowd showing off as much body as I can without looking like a slut. I notice that Gershwin is standing still looking tough so I shove him and say "Smile and wave you dumbass" to which I get a reply off "You know, just because we're allies doesn't mean I won't kill you as soon as possible"

I ignore him and just continue smiling. I don't stop the smiling and waving until my chariot is stopped. I then wait patiently for the lesser important people to arrive. When they do president snow announces how courageous we all our. Today was fun but tomorrow is training. It's going to be tough...but I think I can handle it

* * *

**EMERALD MAY POV**

The chariot parade. Sooooo boring. This is the only parts in the games where there is no violence or killing. At least there's training tomorrow so I'll enjoy that.

I meet my designer Julia sloan. She has red hair, extremely pale skin and her lips have been shaped into a heart.

"Awww aint you just a cutie" she says

"I'm not a cutie. I'm 13 years old but I'll be able to kill you in 200000 different ways with just a tooth pick"

She looks me up and down and remains silent before saying "Ok I know you're a bitch but the audience doesn't so zip it"

Her response surprises me so I remain quiet. She continues to look me up and down

"hmmmm well your attitude says aggressive demon but with some help with me I could make you a little angel" Julia says. I don't like the sound of being shown as an angel, but whatever gets me sponsors.

"What has angels got to do with stone" I'm district 2 which industry is masonry

"You'll see"

When she is done with my costume I look in the mirror and see that I am wearing a dress that is about to my knees made of stone. It's amazing that I haven't fell over and collapsed. Am I that strong?

"No, you're not that strong" Julia said as if she read my mind "It's not real stone"

I notice that on my back I am wearing stone wings. I kind of look like those statues that people in the Capitol have in their gardens

I get on my chariot with Aaron. He's alright I guess. He doesn't look as amazing as me but he's an alright guy, he keeps flirting with district 1. The first chariot leaves and I hear many wolf whistles. When my chariot leaves I hear many man and women going "Isn't she adorable" and "I have a statue just like her in my garden"

I wave at them and watch as my partner Aaron struts his stuff. Flexing his muscles while I put on a smile that could even make my heart warm.

When the chariots have all stopped I hop off it and my escort hugs me

"OOOOH YOU WERE SO BEAUTIFUL" she screams

My escort Enobaria looks at me and smiles. That is when I notice her teeth. The sharp pointed fangs tipped with gold.

I admire her. Soon people will admire me.

* * *

**AARON ROBERTS POV**

Well from what I have seen so far, it doesn't look like there's much competition this year. Except for a couple of people I've noticed. Like My district partner. She is young but shouldn't be underestimated. Her token is a small vial filled with the blood of her first kill. She doesn't scare me though. The problem is I don't scare her either. I'm trying to be the leader of this year's careers but that will be a problem with her around.

My stylist is a tall and slim man named Jark. So many people with stupid names in this place. He seems to be new because Emeralds stylist dominates him. I'm ticked off because they both focus on Emeralds costume more than mine. She gets a dress that looks like a stone angel. I get a piece of stone armour that covers only my chest and black jeans. How the hell is that going to get me sponsors

I don't like the chariot parade that much. I always skipped watching it back in district 2. I climb onto the chariot and patiently wait. The female from district 1 turns and smirks at me and I give her a cocky grin and a wink.

She turns back just as she leaves and soon after I follow. The music blasts into my ears and I start flexing my muscles while Emerald smiles and waves.

President Snow says how much the Capitol admires us A.K.A they can't wait to see me kill people. When we get off I decide to check out my competition. They all look useless. I head back to my and get excited about tomorrow...TRAINING. I'm going to crush them.

**NEXT UP IS TRAINING. IT WILL BE UP LATER TODAY**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	16. Training And Allies

**TRAINING AND ALLIES**

**GERSHWIN PAUL ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1)**

**ROSELINE "ROSE" HART (DISTRICT 4)**

**LILLY SANDS (DISTRICT 5)**

* * *

**GERSHWIN PAUL ANDERSON POV**

First day of training. The best part of the games (except the actual games themselves of course). The chariot ride was good and I looked brilliant in my costume but now I get to show off my talent so that the other tributes pee themselves.

My partner Samantha sits next to me for breakfast. She's good looking and doesn't look very smart so I think I can use her.

"You look really pretty today Samantha" I say

She smiles "Than you but you don't need to tell me I know I do"

Hmm. It looked like she had been complimented by a friend not by a lover (fake lover to be correct). She must have it for that district 2 guy she was looking at yesterday. He's a douche.

I head down to training with her and I notice how good Samantha is with knife throwing. I turn my attention to the district 2 girl. She doesn't look old, about 12 but I notice how innocent she looks until she picks up a spear. She whacked the dummy with it 1 time and it dropped down on the floor. It must have been a faulty dummy I convince myself. I then see her throw 3. First one at a time, but suddenly she throws two at the exact same time then throws one more. Looking satisfied she moves away from the spear section and joins her partner in swords.

At lunch all the tributes except the ones from 4 sit at a table. Confused we all go up to the district 4 tributes

"How come you aren't sitting with us" Samantha asks in a butter would melt voice

"Well...erm" the girl babbles "We dddont want to be careers"

The male just nods in agreement while we all pull faces of anger and rage

"Fine then. Just don't blame us when a spear tears into your torso" Emerald says giving district 4's girl an evil glare

"Hey leave her alone" the boy pushes Emerald slightly put because of his muscles and her petite size it nearly knocks her over. At first she looks as if she may cry but then she just pulls a sadistic smile

"Your first" she whispers. She then leaves leaving the boy stunned and we all follow her back to our table.

* * *

**ROSELINE "ROSE" HART POV**

I did ok during training. I fell at the rope course but at archery I shot 3 arrows and got 2 in the chest and one in head of the dummy. I then go over to my tribute partner Maxwell.

"Hi" I simply say

"Hey" he replies

"So shall we go talk to our fellow careers" I suggest

"I'm not too sure if I want to be a career" Maxwell says I get a bit confused

"What, why? I ask

"Look at them" he says. I turn to look at all their brutal faces and muscles. I then look at my skinny arms "They'd kill us in a second when it comes down to the careers bloodbath"

"Well maybe me but you're strong" I say

"I'm actually quite week to be honest" That's a lie. He has got muscles and he's really tall

"Well we'll just avoid them" I tell him

That plan was easier said than done as soon they came up to the both of us and asked why we aren't sitting with them. I told them and the girl threatened me so the Maxwell pushed her a tiny bit. She then promised him that he would be the first one killed.

We both walk away and just as we sit down at a table another pair of tributes calls us over. I recognise the boy. He's from district 8 I think. Next to him is a girl who is certainly not his district partner because I'm sure I saw someone else next to him on the chariot. I think she's from district 12.

"We noticed you telling the careers you don't want to work with them. We admire that" the district 8 boy says

"Yeah but we might regret it. The careers are strong, determined, brutal..." Maxwell said before he was cut off

"Yes. They are strong, determined and brutal, but you know what else they are? Arrogant little douche bags" district 12 says

"And it's easy to trick arrogant people. I'm Harry, this is Reese" Harry introduces himself and Reese

I notice Reese's orange streak in her hair. I think it symbolizes rebellion. Doesn't she know that you could get killed for having something like that?

The bell that rings that means we have to go back to training. We all leave but Harry grabs my arm.

"Don't worry about the careers. I'll make sure they won't get you" he says to me. He then gives me a wink and leaves

For the first time in the games I feel a shot of hope course through my veins.

* * *

**LILLY SANDS POV**

"Please don't kill me I'm only 12" I would beg as an unseen figure loomed over me and as their sword swooped down the last thing I would hear would be my blood curdling scream. That's when I would wake up

I have been having the same dream since the reaping. I had the horrid dream that I would suffer the same death as my sister Willow did when she was in the games. Killed by a muttation. I can't even describe what it looked like because I was too scared to watch.

I went down to training with my district partner, Julias. He kind of scares me, not really sure why though because he hasn't said one word to me. We both got into a lift while my Mentor, Mark argued with my escort. My other Mentor, Mannie is kind and sweet but Mark is a tiny bit too tough for me.

I decide to break the silence in the lift

"So, is there anyone your waiting for back home" I ask him

"No" he simply replies

"Not even your parents" I ask

"No. My parents hate me" he tells me

"Well my parents love me. They're really sweet and kind" I say

"They probably are just pretending to love you." He says to me. This makes me a little teary

We both get out the lift and I decide it's best if we ignore each other for the remainder of our time here.

At lunch I see that Julius is not bothering to look for alliances. He doesn't even bother to eat. He just lifts things up. Probably trying to get in with the careers.

I sit by myself until a girl walks up to me. I saw her yesterday in the parade. She looked a bit vicious for me.

"Hi. I'm Scout Deadwell from district 7" Fallen introduces herself to me

"Hello. I'm Lilly Sands, I come from district 5" I tell her

"I notice that you're not sitting next to your district partner" she says

"Yeah he's kind of mean. How come you're not with yours" I ask

"Because we both hate each other. You know you look kind of familiar" she says. Oh god, I'm going to have to tell her

"My sister was in the games a couple of years ago. I was interviewed a lot"

"That's where I recognise you. You're Willow Sands sister. I'm sorry about what happened to her. Anyway I was wondering if you want to join an alliance with me" she asks

I consider the decision before saying yes

We both head of to training and I feel slightly more protected then I did before.

* * *

**I'VE BEEN WRITING REALLY QUICKLY TODAY SO NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE UP SOON. IT WILL BE THE TRAINING SCORES, THEN THE INTERVIEWS AND THEN THE DREADED CORNUCOPIA BLOODBATH**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	17. Training Scores

**FIRST OF 3 CHAPTERS FOR TONIGHT**

**T****RAINING SCORES**

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY (DISTRICT 3)**

**TRISTAN VIPER (DISTRICT 6)**

**MARIGOLD FINCH (DISTRICT 6)**

**HARRY POYTNER (DISTRICT 8)**

* * *

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY POV**

The training scores were about to appear. I was scared. Really scared. If my mother saw that I got a 5 or less then she would be so happy. That little cow doesn't want me to get any sponsors. Shame that my mum won't let my dad said any gifts. He would send me a button that would kill all the tributes in a second.

My mentor, wires points at the TV. My other mentor, Beetee notices and says

"Oh. Gather around everyone they're about to begin" He says

"Oh my god. We're about to see the scores" My escort Malia screams

We sit at the sofa and watch as the faces of tributes appear and the scores shine around them

* * *

**District 1**

**Gershwin Anderson: 9**

**Samantha Sanchez: 9**

* * *

**District 2**

**Aaron Roberts: 10**

**Emerald May: 9**

* * *

**District 3**

**Ren Elisher: 9**

**Saffiron Caraway: 10**

A ten. A ten. Well suck on them apples mother. My escort screams her head off jumping up and down. I got a 10. It's unlikely for a district 3 to get a 10. Even Ren's congratulating me

* * *

**District 4**

**Maxwell weathers: 8**

**Roseline Hart: 8**

* * *

**District 5**

**Julius Wright: 9**

**Lilly Sands: 7**

* * *

**District 6**

**Tristan Viper: 8**

**Marigold Finch: 2**

**TRISTAN VIPER POV**

YES. An 8. I got an 8 I can't believe it. My escort is hugging me and so is my Mentor until Marigolds comes on. A 2. I feel bad for her.

**MARIGOLD FINCH POV**

A 2. I kind of expected this.

"WHAT HAPPEND" scream my mentor Track "What did you do in their"

"I erm...well I threw 3 knives. None of them hit and I cut myself on the sharp point. I think I got the 2 because when I did cut myself I didn't scream"

We all turn back to the tv

* * *

**District 7**

**David Pierce: 7**

**Scout Deadwell: 9**

* * *

**District 8**

**Harry Poytner: 9**

**Blaze Cratey: 7**

**HARRY POYTNER POV**

The white number flashes across the screen. Everybody is cheering and laughing until...

"ARGH. I WANTED A 9 OR ABOVE. A 7, I GOT A STUPID MEASLY 7. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE SO CALLED GAMEMAKERS. YOU KNOW WHAT, THIS JUST WANTS TO MAKE ME WANT TO KICK MORE ASS IN THE GAMES. I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYBODY AT THE CORNUCOPIA KNOW, INCLUDING YOU" she points to me

"STOP IT NOW" Thread my mentor screams "You will not touch a hair on his head. You two will remain allies until the dreaded time comes when you have to turn on each other"

It may just be a feeling, or it might be the glare she's giving me, but I think if us two are in an alliance it will be short lived

* * *

**District 9**

**Rocketi Mauluga: 9**

**Fallen Stole: 9**

* * *

**District 10**

**Moss Lewis: 8**

**Marium Shelled: 8**

* * *

**District 11**

**Darien Shields: 8**

**Tabytha Caramahel: 8**

* * *

**District 12**

**Roy Mustang: 8**

**Reese Minno: 8**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE INTERVIEWS. NEXT 2 CHAPTERS WILL BE UP IN EITHER 30 MINS OR AND HOUR**


	18. The Interviews

**REN ELISHER (DISTRICT 3)**

**SCOUT DEADWELL (DISTRICT 7)**

**MARIUM SHELLED (DISTRICT 10)**

**REN ELISHER POV**

The interviews are important. My dad said some bad things about the Capitol so god knows what they'll think about me.

My stylist dresses me in a bright blue suit and on the inside pocket is a button that makes it light up. She decides to leave my hair shaggy as it will add to my comic personality.

My stylist is probably one of the only few adults I don't want to punch. She's really kind and understands me the most. The other two adults I don't hate are my mentors, Wiress and Beetee. I can't stand my escort though. She calls my mentors nuts and volts and then calls Wiress "comic entertainment". That horrible witch

Caesar announces the show and one by one we all go onto the stage. The district one girl shows off her looks and announces the constant flirting between her and district 2 which has been making me gag for the past week. The district one boy shows off his muscles making many of the girl part of the audience lose their minds.

The district 2 girl looks cute and innocent making her a shoe in for sponsors while the boy continues the tradition of showing the arrogance of the peope from district 2

Next is my partner Saffiron. I wish her good luck as she goes on stage. She looks very sexy and it seems she is trying to challenge the district 1 girl on how can get the most wolf whistles. When Caesar asks her questions she answers them in the most intelligent way possible. When she leaves I get up onto the stage

"So Ren" Caesar says after introducing me "I believe your father is the mayor of district 3. What did he do when he found out you volunteered?"

"He said "THANK GOD I GOT RID OF THIS PEST" I joked. The audience laughed

"Very funny. Do you have any allies for the games" he asked

"No. Not yet, but I am hoping that I will get some as soon as we enter the arena" I say

"Hopefully you will. Tell me about life back home"

"Well I have a little sister, and my father who I care for dearly. He was arrested however and may be executed" I say

"Really. Why?" Caesar asks

Oh crap. What am I supposed to say. He got arrested for trying to overrun all you pathetic people

"I'm not sure" I simply reply "I don't know but all I hope for is for him to carry on living"

The bell signifying the end of the interview rings and I leave.

I walk past the careers so I can get to the lift but there's only the two from district 1 and 2 heavily making out. Saffiron stops me

"If you want an alliance then just so you know I'm not in one either" she says and then she walks away leaving me prepared for tomorrow yet still terrified

* * *

**SCOUT DEADWELL POV**

I watch as I see all the tributes go on stage and show the Capitol the best of them. The district 4 girl looks beautiful in her light green dress and she shows off her sex appeal in front of everyone accept makes it more friendly instead of sluttish. The boy shows how romantic he is which makes all the women find him adorable.

Up next is my alliance partner Lilly. She does good. Her stylist has made her a dress that makes her look adorable and then Lilly naturally makes everyone fall in love with her by being cute. Her partner (Julius I believe his name was) looks pretty hot in his red and black suit but he was eventually taken off stage because he kept repeating " F**CK MY PARENTS , THIS GAME IS MINE".

Then it's the district 6 people. The girl, Marigold is being really sweets and looks like she is almost begging for help. She's only young and doesn't deserve to be in these games. Her partner Tristan acts confident and says how he will own these games. I can see right through him however and tell that he is terrified of the games.

Up next is me. I walk onto the stage looking sweet and kind yet mysterious

"Hello Scout. How are you"

"I'm good thank you"

"Now the main question people want to ask is, how's your family" Caesar asks.

I'm about to get tears in my eye but I force them to stay away

"I have my mum and dad, and my fiancé Elijah and then there's his and mine son Jasper. He's only one years old" I say

The entire audience falls silence and I can see that they have tears in their eyes. The bell rings and I can't wait to get out of their so I can go to my room and forget about everything and dream I'm with my family

Before I can leave to my room I see Lilly. Behind her is both tributes from 4

"Scout. They asked if we wanted to join an alliance with them" Lilly tells me

I'm about to object but then I see the girl from 4 and the boy from 8 (who eventually joins us after his interview) give each other flirtatious stares. It reminded me of how I used to be with Elijah and realize they might be my only way out of here

"Ok" I say

"Great. Here's our plan" The boy from 4 says

"We ignore the bloodbath. We run straight away from it. it'll only cause trouble and death" the boy from 8 says

"I'm Harry Poytner" The boy from 8 introduces himself

"I'm Roseline Hart, rose for short" the girl from 4 says

"I'm Maxwell weathers" the boy from 4 shakes my hand

"Oh and the girl from 12 is also in the alliance. Her name is Reese Minno" Harry tells me "Oh and we already know Lilly"

"I'm Scout. I would love to stay but I'm really tired" I rush away from the group and head to bed and for the first time since the reaping, I cry

* * *

**MARIUM SHELLED POV**

Right before he goes on Tristan looks at me and mouths "You look beautiful" I blush a bit. We had decided to be allies on the 2nd day of training. We also joined alliance with the district 11 girl Tabytha Caramahel and the boy from my district Moss Lewis. I' m so distracted by Tristan that I missed the boy from 7 and the girl from 8 interview. The boy from 8 though does very well showing his friendly and funny side. The girl from 9 also does good by telling the audience about her husband but the boy from 9 acts a bit too arrogant. He is practically refusing to answer Caesars questions. Up next is me.

I walk onto the stage and Caesar compliments me on my dress. Not me. My dress.

"So Marium. Are you in an alliance" he asks

"Yes I am" I reply "And it's full of sweet kind people as well so if any of them die I'll feel so bad" the funny thing was I was telling the truth. I feel quite close to all my allies...especially Tristan

We continue the interview with stupid banter and I think the audience sees that I am one of the few true tributes. Nothing fake. I show my fear.

When it's over I sit next to Tristan so we can watch the rest of the interviews and wait for Moss

He does well acting funny and kind. When he comes out we then watch Tabytha. She acts sexy (and certainly looks it) and mysterious

When she comes out I notice the girl Marigold. She had no allies so I ask Tristan if we should invite her into ours. He looks at her and even though she's not the strongest, he takes sympathy on her.

"Yeah. She's my district partner. She's sweet a good kid" he says

We invite her in and she accepts

Next up is Tabytha's district partner. He also acts very mysterious. It is then district 12. The girl from 12 tells the Capitol how she really feels about them which makes her get sent off after being on for 50 seconds

"Ok I soooo want her in the alliance" Tabytha says

The boy then acts very cute and charming to the ladies and after he's done we now it's time and we all head back to our rooms. The careers look like they're more then excited but we're dreading tomorrow with every muscle in our body.

* * *

**NEXT UP IS THE BLOODBATH. NOT MANY WILL DIE IN IT HOWEVER SO PLEASE ENJOY IT AND NO HATE IF A CHARACTER YOU LIKE DIES.**


	19. The Countdown

**SAMANTHA SANCHEZ POV**

_60_

_59_

Good bye Capital, don't be sad I'll be back soon, and I'll return as a victor

**GERSHWIN ANDERSON POV**

_58_

Soon everyone here will be dead...except me

**EMERALD MAY POV**

_57_

_56_

Eyes on the prize, which is life

**AARON ROBERTS POV**

_55_

_54_

Hope everybody is ready to die

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY POV**

_53_

I know I can do this

**REN ELISHER POV**

_52_

I will return home, as a victor

**ROSELINE HART POV**

_51_

_50_

Remember the plan. Stay away from the cornucopia stay away from the cornucopia

**MAXWELL WEATHERS POV**

_49_

_48_

We won't survive without weapons

**LILLY SANDS POV**

_47_

_46_

Just follow Scout

**JULIUS WRIGHT POV**

_45_

_44_

_43_

My parents are going to see how great I am now

**SCOUT DEADWELL POV**

_36_

_35_

_34_

Run away from the cornucopia. Protect Lilly. Get home

**DAVID PIERCE POV**

_33_

_32_

_31_

RUN

**BLAZE CRATEY POV**

_30_

_29_

_28_

_27_

Get weapons and get out

**HARRY POYTNER POV**

_26_

_25_

_24_

I will succeed. For my parents sake

**FALLEN STOLE POV**

_23_

_22_

_21_

_20_

No allies. No nothing. All I have is my soon to be victory

**ROKETI MAULUGA POV**

_19_

_18_

_17_

_16_

_15_

I know I'll get out

**MARIUM SHELLED POV**

_14_

_13_

I've got to get out...I hope I can

**MOSS LEWIS**

_12_

_11_

_10_

Stick with allies until the end

**TABYTHA CARAMEHEL**

_9_

_8_

Get essentials and then run

**DARIEN SHIELDS POV**

_7_

This competition is so mine

**REESE MINNO POV**

_6_

I might not be strong but my intelligence will win

**ROY MUSTANG POV**

_5_

The bloodbath is easy. Escaping careers is not so easy

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0...**

LET THE 63RD HUNGER GAMES BEGIN

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BLOODBATH AND IT WILL BE UP TOMORROW. PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. The Cornucopia Bloodbath

**THE BLOODBATH**

**OK IT'S THE BLOODBATH GUYS. I'M NOT GOING TO KILL MANY**

* * *

**EMERALD MAY POV**

The timer starts and I use this time to take in my surroundings. The arena seems to be a sort of mix of woods and jungles. The cornucopia is placed right in the middle of an empty field. The timer finishes and jump off my podium and run straight for a back pack. I look inside and see a bunch of throwing knives inside it. useless to me, but very helpful for my district 1 ally Samantha. She's about to run past me when I throw it to her. She catches it, looks inside and smirks. She continues to run while I go and get a spear and try to find another pack.

* * *

**ROSELINE HART POV**

I run far away from the cornucopia. In front of me are Harry, Reese, Lilly and Scout. Maxwell is catching up to me but then he turns around and goes to get a back pack. I follow him so that we won't starve and grab a pack then turn around to run again. I still notice that Maxwell has not turned to follow us. He must be trying to get a weapon. I'm about to follow him when Harry grabs me and drags me to the lush green forest.

* * *

**EMERALD MAY POV**

I find a pack with a set of spears identical to my large one except way smaller. They come with a belt I can use so I don't have to carry them. I'm about to throw it at the district 3 girl when an arrow whizzes past me. I turn around and see that the person trying to kill me was the boy from district 4 who I promised would be my first kill. Perfect. I run towards him and take out to of my smaller spears. He picks up a sword and we engage in a battle. I stab him in the arm making him drop the sword, I then stab him in both legs making him drop to the floor.

"Told you you'd be first" I say and with that I get my large spear and stab him in the heart with it. I then run away for my next victim

* * *

**ROSELINE ROSE HART**

I turn around just in time to see Maxwell get stabbed. I screamed at the top of my voice so Harry has to put his hands over my mouth so we don't get noticed. We then run into the forest. Reece comes out to help Harry drag me away but the girl from 1 throws a knife at her leg so me and Harry have to drag her out instead. All I can think of is Maxwell's dead body...and why did Harry drag me away

* * *

**MARIUM SHELLED POV**

The timers finished so I run to Marigold why Tristan, Tabytha and Moss get supplies. Me and Marigold wait but the boy from 7 runs up to us with an axe. I'm defenceless so I grab a pack close to me and find a baton inside. It's ends are sharp so I throw it at him and it stabs him in the head. He dies instantly. I grab the baton and run Tristan and the others close behind us. I notice Moss isn't there and turn to see the boy from 2 stabbing him in the head. I feel sad but I have to continue running into the forest/jungle.

* * *

**SAMANTHA SANCHEZ POV**

Emerald threw a pack at me with my knives. I threw one at the girl from 12 leg. The girl from 8 tries to hit me with a bow and arrow but I throw a knife and it hits her in the head. The girl from 3 grabs the bow and arrows and runs away out into the forest.

I turn to see whose left but it's only the careers. The others have left

"Ok guys. Let's get our supplies and leave" Aaron said

Emerald and Gershwin get as many supplies from one side while me and Aaron get some from the cornucopia. Once we got all our supplies we leave

* * *

**OK GUYS THE CORNUCOPIA IS OVER. HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR SCORING**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**ROSELINE HART FROM DISTRICT 4**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

* * *

**HARRY POYTNER OF DISTRICT 8**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 11 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 12 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**GOOD LUCK**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	21. Checking The Supplies

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY (DISTRICT 3) POV**

I run away from the cornucopia with a bow and arrow. I meet my allies, my district partner Ren and Julius from district 5. It seems that both of them got a back pack. We check inside them

"I got a knife, a pack of dried beef and an empty water bottle" Ren said

"Cool. What did you get Julius" I ask

Julius searches through his back pack

"I got a sleeping bag, some rope, a slingshot and some dried beef. I also managed to get a sword at the cornucopia" he says holding up a shiny steel sword

I only have the bow and arrows but I know how to use it so I'll be able to get food.

* * *

**GERSHWIN ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1) POV**

We had finished gathering our supplies so we went to find a comfortable place to sleep for the night. We found a smooth dry land surrounded by trees which would stop the rain from hitting us.

We put all our weapons on the floor and I immediately went to grab a long knife. Emerald went for the spear collection she herself has grabbed from the cornucopia, Samantha took all the throwing knives and Aaron grabbed all the swords.

"What else have we got" Emerald asks

"We've got 3 tents" I say

"One of us will have to share then. It's not me" Emerald announces

Samantha and Aaron smile at each other flirtatiously and I feel like gagging

"We'll share it" Aaron says

"Fine...just remember, you're on live TV so...don't, do stuff" Emerald says

We set up camp and go into our tents . Emerald goes in her tent and Aaron and Samantha shares one. We thought about keeping watch but no one would be stupid enough to attack us on the first night

* * *

**REESE MINNO (DISTRICT 12) POV**

Me and Lilly look through the back pack we got. Scout has gone to see if there were any leftover bags at the cornucopia. Rose and Harry are by a tree talking. I am in burning pain as that bitch from district 1 hit me with a knife. Harry took it out but there's only a bandage in our 1 bag to help me. I can still walk but not run

Eventually Scout comes back with 1 bag. All together now we only have 2.

I have to take a knife even though I hate all weapons. Rose gets a bow and 5 arrows that had been left at the bloodbath. Harry got a spear. Scout got 6 throwing knives that were also left at the bloodbath and Lilly got a sling shot which she could use to shoot stones.

* * *

**ROSELINE HART ( DISTRICT 4) POV**

As soon as we got back from the cornucopia and found a place to sleep Harry took me away from the others

"I thought I told you we stay away from the cornucopia. You could have got killed back there" He says

"I just wanted to help Maxwell. He was one of the few things I had that reminded me of home" I say as I nearly start to cry

Harry pulls me into a hug. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. You're safe with me" He says and he lift my head up and kisses me.

After I get my weapon of a bow and 5 arrows we all lie down as the panem national anthem plays

THE FALLEN appears in the dark night sky

**DISTRICT 4: MAXWELL WEATHERS** his picture shows up and I cross my fingers and put them to my lips then heart. That is a sign of respect in my district. Thank you for being so kind to me Maxwell. I will never forget you. Other names appear across the sky

**DISTRICT 7: DAVID PIERCE**

**DISTRICT 8: BLAZE CRATEY**

**DISTRICT 10: MOSS LEWIS**

The Capitol seal appears in the sky once more and the night returns to its dark sky.

I snuggle up to Harry and fall asleep in his arms. I dream of my home and yet I know that tomorrow I will wake back here.

* * *

**TABYTHA CARAMAHEL**

I'm teamed up with kind people. Great. No. I will feel guilty about killing them now. Marium is so sweet and she protected that helpless girl. We chose our weapons. For now I only have a knife. Marium got a Baton that she used to kill someone in the bloodbath. Tristan got a sword he grabbed from the mouth of the cornucopia. Marigold got a slingshot. I found some berries that if you hit someone with and they explode could make them faint so she uses them

We only had one loss today. Moss. He was kind. Tomorrow however we focus on the careers. I see that Tristan was looking quite sad. He usually does. Marium goes and talks to him and suddenly he lifts up his attitude. She plays with the steel animals on his necklace which is his district token.

It's cute. But stupid. Falling in love in an arena where you have to kill each other was not a smart idea. It'll end in tears...and blood. I feel sorry for Marium though. She was devastated about killing someone and cleaned her baton until all the blood was gone

We watch the national anthem and see the latest deaths and then we all drift off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**OK GUYS. THERE MAY OR MAY NOT BE MORE DEATH TOMORROW. PLEASE REVIEW**

**AS USUAL HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

**ROSELINE HART FROM DISTRICT 4**

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

**HARRY POYTNER OF DISTRICT 8**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**

**BOTH DISTRICT 11 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 12 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**GOOD LUCK**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	22. Day One

**DAY ONE**

**FALLEN STOLE POV**

Great. Just great. I'm running through a jungle/forest thing and the careers are trying to kick my ass. And the only thing I have for protection is a back pack filled with a rope and an empty water bottle. I knew that I would soon need some water so I decided to go find a lake. No luck so far. No shelter either.

I suddenly come across a cave and as I wonder in it, I decide that this will be my shelter.

I wonder how my partner is doing. He's not dead but he could be on the verge of death. I'll find him tomorrow. I'll need an alliance or else I'm as good as dead

* * *

**AARON ROBERTS POV**

We wake up the next day and I notice Samantha has left the comfort of my arms. I go outside and see she's practicing her knife throwing. Emerald is laughing and talking with Gershwin. I pick up my sword

"We should go hunting for some more tributes" I suggest

We all get our weapons and leave. We come across the 11 male. Emerald is about to spear him when Samantha stops her.

"Maybe he could be some used to us"

"NO" Emerald says annoyed that she has been denied of her kill

"Well we are short of careers ever since those district 4 tributes bailed on us" Gershwin said

"Fine then. 11 your with us" I say as I hand him a spear. He tries to stab me with it but I grab him and throw it on the floor. He realises and he is outnumbered and decides to make a run for taking the spear with him. Emerald is ticked off that her victim got away

We continue to walk through the woods but there is nothing here. We soon decide to sit down

Emerald is stabbing the floor with her small spears. I can see she is still annoyed.

"Chill out Emerald" Samantha says

"Oh shut up you sparkly little witch. If it weren't for me then you wouldn't have any weapons that you're good at using" Emerald hissed

"And if it weren't for all the careers then you wouldn't have made it passed the cornucopia" Samantha said just as equally mean

"I would have made it further then you" Emerald spit out

Both girls we're about to make a grab for their weapons

"LADIES, STOP" Gershwin shouted "If we carry on like this then we're all going to be dead by the 3rd day. What kind of honour does that bring to our districts"

"Fine I'm sorry" says Emerald

"Me too. I'm going to go hunting" Samantha storms off and Emerald smiles slightly and her victory in this little quarrel

I rush after her but not before stopping in front of Emerald

"Your pathetic" I say to my district partner. I then follow Samantha

* * *

**MARIUM SHELLED POV**

I love the alliance I'm in but killing them is going to be a problem. I have grown to care for them. I don't want to kill any of them. I see that Tristan is looking sad. He usually is these days, then again who can blame him. He has just been placed into a games where he has to kill everybody. I go up to him

"Hi Tritstan. You ok" I ask

"I'm fine" He simply says

"You are such a bad liar" I laugh

I take off my brown/grey jacket because the heat is going up quickly. I notice that Tristan has not taken his off. I hear district 6 is really hot so he must be used to the heat.

"Tristan, why are you so sad" I ask. I am hoping he doesn't get mad at me but he instead looks into my eyes

"When I was little my father ran away from my district with my sister. They were both found dead weeks later" He says "They only ran away so my sister wouldn't be in the games, now look at me"

"I'm so sorry" I say. I almost start crying as well

"I haven't told that to anyone" he says slightly confused

When the night comes I suddenly get freezing cold. I put my jacket on but it's still cold. Tristan gives me his jacket. I wake up at night and see Tristan is still awake and shivering. Probably too cold to sleep. I crawl up to him and cuddle next to him to keep him warm. I noticed how he was wearing a chain with weird animals on it. It must be his district token.

"Tristan. What's that" I ask pointing to an animal

"It's an elephant" he says "They used to be around but we killed them"

I look confused

"By "We" I mean mankind not us two" He laughs

"URGH" says Tabytha "You two. It's late, can you keep your talking and kissing down to a minimum"

"Ha. Sorry" I laugh

I snuggle closer to Tristan and fall to sleep

* * *

**THATS IT FOR NOW. DAY 2 NEXT. WILL PROBABLY BE A DEATH SO ALL TRIBUTES BEWARE.**


	23. Day Two

**DAY TWO**

**SCOUT DEADWELL**

"Ok guys. We've not had any food in months. If we don't get any soon I might have to eat one of you" I moan

"Well we would have plenty of food if someone didn't eat the one bag of dried beef we had" Reese said referring to Lilly

"Leave her alone" I say. I had grown to care for Lilly. She was only young and I would want someone to care for Jasper if he was in the games.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I get cranky when I don't eat, and my leg is burning like hell" Reese says

"We should go hunt" I suggest "Me and Lilly will go in by the lake for fish, Harry and Rose can go into the forests to find meat and Reese you should stay here"

Everyone agrees and we all leave while Reese stays behind and looks after our stuff.

* * *

**SAMANTHA SANCHEZ POV**

"You really different from a district 2 girl" Aaron tells me

"Really? How so" I giggle

"Well you're less rough" he said and he pointed at Emerald who was currently attacking a bunch of squirrels with her spear

I laugh until Emerald groans

"I'm tired of killing squirrels and lizards. I want to kill some tributes" she said

"Fine then. Me and Samantha will go south way, Emerald you can north way and Gershwin can go west way" Aaron tells us all

"Why are you two going together" Emerald asks

"Because I say so" Aaron growls slightly

We all leave to find the tributes but me and Aaron secretly hid in a bush to kiss

* * *

**SCOUT DEADWELL POV**

Me and Lilly are by the lake. Lilly is not squeamish so she finds worms for bait and makes a fishing pole and I stabbed fish with the spear Harry gave me. She soon starts to sniffle

"Lilly, are you ok?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I'm scared I won't ever see my parents again" she says

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll get out of this" she smiles but I know I can't get her out of here. I have a son to go home to.

It happens just like that. Lilly is grabbed by the boy from district 1 and he puts a knife to her neck. She is still holding the fishing pole so stabs his hand with the hook and he drops the knife and she escapes. He closes in on her and soon they are both camouflaged in the grass flowers and trees. He will soon kill her so I throw my spear into the grass.

**BOOM**

A canon blasted which means someone is defiantly dead. I walk closer to where my spear hit to see if I hit District 1 or Lilly. I go past the trees and find a shivering Lilly and the dead body of District 1. I pull out the spear and take Lilly back to our camp.

* * *

**EMERALD MAY POV**

**BOOM** the canon sounded

One of my allies has made a kill. I having lesser luck go back to the campsite. Once I get there it was already nightfall and I see Samantha and Aaron making out again. GROSS. I wonder why Gershwin's not there

"Where's Gershwin" I ask

"Oh he's probably trying to find more tributes" Samantha says "Trying to prove he should be his leader"

"Fat chance" Aaron laughs

The national anthem plays and we all sit down to find today's death. No one could have expected this

**DISTRICT 1: GERSHWIN PAUL ANDERSON**

The anthem finishes and his picture fades from the sky

We all look shocked. I'm even looking more sad then Samantha is as she soon continues to kiss Aaron and they eventually go in the tent.

Gershwin was more than my ally. He was my friend. My only friends in the games in fact because I can't count those other 2 knobs as friends.

Then I realise. There's only 3 careers left and I saw some people leaving ally members up to 6

I barge into Samantha's and Aarons tent to see Aaron shirtless even though the nights freezing

"Haven't you heard of knocking" Aaron asks

"How can I knock on a tent door you idiot" I hiss "We need more careers"

"No way am I teaming up with those grubby little beasts from the poorer districts" Samantha whines

I smirk "I have an idea"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN CLIFFHANGER. WHAT WAS EMERALDS IDEA. FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER**

**LIKE USUAL HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD, THEIR PLACING AND THE REMAINING TRIBUTES**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

**20. GERSHWIN ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**SAMANTHA SANCHEZ OF DISTRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

**ROSELINE HART FROM DISTRICT 4**

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

**HARRY POYTNER OF DISTRICT 8**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**

**BOTH DISTRICT 11 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 12 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**GOOD LUCK**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	24. The Careers Plan

**AARON ROBERTS POV**

We sneak past the cornucopia at the dead of night and slither through the forest/jungle floor. We eventually get to the camp. The group made up of the district 3 girl and boy and the district 5 boy.

"Emerald this idea is great" I admit to her

"We have to be quiet so they don't wake up" Emerald says

We carefully sneak up onto the sleeping tributes armed with our weapons. We attack and drag them up. Samantha takes on the girl from 3 and Emerald grabs her district partner and I grab the boy from 5 putting our weapons to their necks

"Please don't kill us" the girl begs

I laugh "We're not here to kill you. We have a proposition for you. Join us as the careers or we kill you"

"You're not in a position to refuse" Emerald sneers

The boy from 5 immediately says "My dad always wanted me to be a career. Here's an early birthday gift for you dad. I accept" I let him up

"How come you want us" the boy from 3 asks

"Because this whiny bitch refuses to work with poor districts and you're the least poor we could find" Emerald says referring to Samantha

The two from 3 look at each other before finally nodding their head. Emerald and Samantha lift them up.

"EH UM" Samantha coughs loudly

"Oh yeah. Before we move on you must past Samantha's worthy test" I say

"What's that" the boy from 5 asks

"You must show of your skill. If you're good then I will call you by your name, if your bad then you shall be known either by your district name or I will give you a humiliating nick name to match your pathetic skills" Samantha says

The girl from 3 starts first by doing a bow and arrow. She does good enough for her name to be remembered (Saffiron) the boy from 3 does good hand to hand combat with me but I beat him so his name from now on is either 3 or professor useless even though his name is in fact Ren. The boy from 5 does well but Samantha doesn't like his attitude so she will occasionally call him 5 while everyone else calls Julius.

We then decide to sleep. Need good rest for good kills

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT SHORT CHAPTER. NEXT ONE UP SOON**


	25. Day Three

**JULIUS WRIGHT POV**

Finally. I am a career. I am what my mother and father had always wanted me to be. My other allies are as well. I have the perfect plan

**Stay with careers**

**Kill others**

**Team up with Samantha (the other partnerless tribute) and help her fight in the career bloodbath**

**Kill district 2 tributes**

**Kill district 3 tributes**

**Kill Samantha**

I just have to stay with the careers. The district 2 female is becoming a lot less vicious now. I'm sure when Ren offered to help her she said "Sure. Thanks" Instead of the usual things she says like "I CAN DO STUFF BY MYSELF YOU USELESS DISTRICT 3" or "Talk to me again and I will slit your throat". Maybe it has something to do with that boy from 1 dying

"Excuse me, professor useless where's my knives" Samantha asks

"My name is Ren and I don't have your knives" Ren tells her

I need to smooth up to Samantha "Here Samantha, look I found them" I kindly hand her, her knives which I had all along

She grabs them out my hands "Don't talk to me"

Trust me, I wish I didn't have too

She then goes over back to that boy from 2 and they begin to kiss. I want to be sick. Emerald sits by a log just looks at the sky

"What's up with her" I ask Saffiron

"Samantha told me that she and Gershwin (the boy from 1) used to sit there and talk to each other a lot, especially when those two were making out"

I feel almost sorry for her. I recover quickly though because the games are not for feeling sorry for others

"We should go hunting" Aaron says

"Why, we already have enough food" Saffiron says

"I meant for tributes you idiot" Aaron brutally says to her

We go around searching the woods for hours.

"Hey, look up there" Emerald says as she points to a cave where the boy I believe from district 11 is. Perfect, my first careers kill

* * *

**SAMANTHA SANCHEZ POV**

Emerald pointed out the cave where district 11 was. The first thing someone said was

"I want to be the one who kills him" Julius says

"No, I want to" Aaron replies

"What about if I want to" I say. I've hardly had a chance to kill many people yet

I'm surprised Emerald hasn't said anything yet. She just looks at us all not saying or even whispering a single word

"We can all kill him" Ren says

"What" I ask confused

She points under a bush "Have you got any matches" she asks

"Why" Emerald says

She rummages her hand through the bush and pulls out 5 egg like things the size of large rocks but they look as light as beach balls.

"What are we going to do with eggs? Chuck them at him and call him a chicken" I laugh

"What's a chicken" Ren asks. Hmm guess district 3 don't have chickens

"They're not eggs they're skreetle nests"

Skreetles are mutated beetles who have a test for human blood. They are kind of like scarab beetles. I look at the nest and see that it's frozen cold. Skreetles live in hot conditions as it makes them multiply. I guess there's at least 100 sleeping Skreetles in each nest.

Ren picks up some long thick grass and tells Emerald to pick up a ton as well. She surprisingly doesn't reject.

"This grass catches fire quickly. If we put it into the cave and throw about 3 matches onto it then those Skreetles will multiply like crazy"

Me, Aaron, Emerald, Ren and Julis pick up as much of the grass as we can while Saffiron carries the nests.

We reach the top of the cave were we see the boy is sleeping. Bit early to sleep. Saffiron gently places the 5 nests in front of him and then we put the grass behind it. We throw three matches onto the grass and the fire spreads around the grass quickly.

* * *

**DARIEN SHIELDS POV**

I wake up to the smell of burning. I look around to see the cave on fire and in front of me is, SKREETLES.

The Skreetles begin to crawl out of the nests and surround me as the careers leave...except the district 2 girl. She mouths "I'm sorry" and leaves.

5 of the Skreetles begin to crawl onto my body. I feel many painful bites on my hand. I wake them off but it's not use. More and more come out and because of the heat they soon multiply too quickly. They crawl up my arms and blood pours out. They then bite my knees and I soon collapse. This is horrible because it means that they crawl onto my chest, head and even into my mouth. Congratulations Capitol. You can't the entertaining death you so badly crave, and I leave this life and enter a new one with my mum.

The last thing I do is let out a bloodcurdling scream even though most of my throat has been bitten away and then...

**BOOM**

* * *

**TRISTAN VIPER POV**

I look at a cave that I was planning on using for shelter but I see the careers fleeing it. I then hear many screams that soon die down and then suddenly hear the last scream that would even make the Capitol feel the tiniest bit of sympathy.

I then see the hover craft appear. Whatever killed that person must have been deadly because I see the two body collectors throw something that looked like a bomb into the cave making it shine a bright green. The light dies down and it sounds like a million insect sized people fall down dead.

The body collectors go inside and bring out the mauled body which only has a tiny bit of flesh remaining. They get back on the hover craft and leave.

I decide to go back to my allies. The night will soon be upon us and then there's a chance of freezing to death. When I get back there the ground suddenly shakes. I think of it as unimportant so I just lie down next to Marium like a always do before I get to sleep. I wake up a couple of hours later and watch as Tabytha's district partner's face beams in the sky. She seems upset but soon gets over it. They didn't seem to have a good relationship.

* * *

**LILLY SANDS POV**

The day had no trouble which was good. Only one cannon. The ground shook today for some reason but nothing happened after that so we just ignored it. Scout kept me company while I went to get more stones to use for my slingshot. She even helped me get to sleep by telling me an old story from her district about the tree that refused to be cut down and how the tree left with some seeds that grew into his children and eventually the tree cutters became friends with them all.

Reese's leg has become worse. She is now unable to walk and had fallen into a sleep not yet dead

We sat by the rocks and watched the night sky which then became a dark blue for the fallen tributes

**DISTRICT 11: DARIEN SHIELDS**

I do as I usually do when someone dies in the games. Say a small prayer and drift to sleep thinking of how they're in a better place, and wonder whether I will join them.

* * *

**EMERALD MAY POV**

I am still the strong girl. I can still kick butt. I can still win the games, I just have became weekend by Gershwin's death. It made me think of my dad and mum and that even though they annoy me, I'd do anything to see them again. It has made me want to win more. It has made my thoughts of getting out of here better...and my thirst for blood stronger

* * *

**LIKE USUAL HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD, THEIR PLACING AND THE REMAINING TRIBUTES**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

**20. GERSHWIN ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1)**

**19. DARIEN SHIELDS (DISTRICT 11)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**SAMANTHA SANCHEZ OF DISTRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

**ROSELINE HART FROM DISTRICT 4**

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

**HARRY POYTNER OF DISTRICT 8**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**

**TABYTHA CARAMAHEL OF DISTRICT 11**

**BOTH DISTRICT 12 TRIBUTES**

**GOOD LUCK**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	26. Day Four

**LILLY SANDS POV**

I woke up. Scout was by the fire fiddling with some sort of ring. It must have been her engagement ring. I am about to approach her when suddenly we hear something in the bush. Everyone wakes up and we reach for our weapons when the girl from 9 pops out with her hands up. Scout aims her throwing knife

"Wait" The girl begs "I want to join your alliance"

Me and Scout look at each other

"Lilly, go wake the others" Scout commands

I do as she says and soon Rose and Harry are all awake with their weapons pointing at the girl

"We don't need anyone else in the alliance. There's 5 of us and since one of the careers died theirs only 3 of them" Scout says

"No, the careers got the boy from 5 and both district 3 tributes" The girl says

"Have you got any weapons" Scout asks

"No"

"Food"

"No"

"Have you got anything"

"I've got some bandages" She says. She is referring to Reese's leg that was injured during the bloodbath "Please. I'm married just like you" She says to Scout. Scout actually shows some sympathy and says

"Fine. We'll try and find you a weapon but in the meantime, try and stay out of trouble"

Scout walks off and Harry helps Reese to get back to her sleeping bag. Rose goes over to the girl

"Hi. Don't mind Scout, she's just feeling the pressure" Rose says

"Aren't we all" The girl laughs

"What's your name" she asks

"Fallen Stole"

"It's nice to meet you, and I'm sorry about the situation you're in" Rose says "Is there anything you need me to do so you can change Reese's bandages?"

"Yes. Before I can change them I need you to make something to ease the pain. I'm not really sure what to use though" Fallen says

"Don't worry. I know a bit about medicines" Rose says and she leaves into the woods

* * *

**ROY MUSTANG POV**

I finally find water. I get my spear and begin stabbing at the water in hopes of catching a fish. I manage to catch three when suddenly the boy from nine jumps out and tackles me to the ground. I manage to get free from his grip and run. I make it to the cornucopia but he jumps on top of me and pulls out a knife.

He swings the knife up and only just misses my head. I flick the knife out of his hands and grab it. I swing it down and it lands straight in his head. BOOM. The canon sounds

I take my fish and leave to make a new camp.

* * *

**MARIGOLD FINCH POV**

It's nightfall. Marium and Tristan are both asleep leaving me and Tabytha awake. I am practising using my slingshot using a tree for a target. The careers were quiet today. Only one kill and I can only assume it was them who performed it. Tristan wakes up as he can't get to sleep

The anthem plays which wakes up Marium as well.

DISTRICT 9: ROCKETI MAULUGA

That leaves 18 of us. I know I can't win this. I wonder if when the alliance is over then I'll be the first to die. Hopefully in a painless way.

* * *

**REN ELISHER POV**

Aaron is currently moaning about how today has been boring. He is blaming Julius for slowing us down

"HOW THE HELL DID I SLOW YOU DOWN" Julius screams

"YOU TOOK FOREVER TO GET UP IN THE MORNING" Aaron screams just as loud

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME. I WAS ONE OF THE FIRSTS TO WAKE UP" Julius continues to shout

"Will you both shut up. If you talk any louder than you might as well put a neon sign above our heads saying "HELLO WE'RE HERE" so both of you shut up" Saffiron says trying to hush them both "And Aaron, Julius was one of the first to wake up"

"Oh that's right stick up for your fellow intern" Samantha laughs

Interns are their clever nickname they give us because we aren't actual careers.

"Just because we don't come from career districts doesn't mean we aren't strong" I say

"Oh shut up professor useless" Samantha says

"My name is Ren and if you don't use my name soon then I'll slice you in those fat lips of yours" I threaten her

Samantha and Aaron grab their weapons and as do me, Saffiron and Julius

"Career versus interns" Aaron tells us about the battle about to form

"I get to do the first kill on one of these bastards" Julius says to us loud enough for the careers to hear

Suddenly there's a laugh. A laugh from a little girl. We all look at Emerald who's about to explode into a fit of laughter

"And you call me pathetic" she says to Aaron "Do any of you actually think you'll be able to fight the other tributes when all you do is fight each other?"

We don't put our weapons down but we lower them slightly. Not satisfied with that Emerald heads for her tent

"Ok then. Well I'm not getting involved. Call me when it's over"

"Emerald that's my tent" Samantha says

"Do you think I give a shit" she says as she walks into the tent

We all look at each other and put our weapons down. Aaron and Samantha head into the remaining tent that Emerald hadn't taken whilst me and Saffiron sleep on the cold floor while Julius keep watch.

Emerald has got a point though. We can't fight others while fighting ourselves

* * *

**LIKE USUAL HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD, THEIR PLACING AND THE REMAINING TRIBUTES**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

**20. GERSHWIN ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1)**

**19. DARIEN SHIELDS (DISTRICT 11)**

**18. ROCKETI MAULUGA (DISTRICT 9)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**SAMANTHA SANCHEZ OF DISTRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

**ROSELINE HART FROM DISTRICT 4**

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

**HARRY POYTNER OF DISTRICT 8**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**

**TABYTHA CARAMAHEL OF DISTRICT 11**

**BOTH DISTRICT 12 TRIBUTES**

**GOOD LUCK**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	27. Day Five

**FALLEN STOLE POV**

Things are looking brighter for me now. I have an alliance and a weapon which is a sword. I prefer the bow and arrow that Rose got and I'd be prepared to fight for it, but I don't think killing my alliance member would help me get any further in the games.

There are 18 of us left. I can only hope today will be as lucky for me as it was yesterday.

It was soon midday. Despite my efforts Reese's condition had took a turn for the worse.

* * *

**MARIUM SHELLED POV**

We were hunting through the woods. We had run out of food and we needed some more. Marigold was quite good at fishing.

Suddenly the Careers (which included the tributes from 3 and the boy from 5 for a weird reason) jumped out and with their weapons ready they attacked. We ran as fast as we could through the forest but it was hard considering we had our heavy weapons and the food we needed to carry unless we wanted to risk starvation. We came across a wall of wood and we had to Tabytha had stopped and Tristan had with her.

"Tristan, come on hurry up" I shouted

"You go ahead" He said back and I saw him and Tabytha engaging in a fight against the careers. Me and Marigold started climbing and soon reached the top. I soon however started climbing back up to see if the two bellow had met a horrible fate. I nearly reached the top when a head popped up. I screamed thinking it was a career but soon saw it was Tristan. He climbed over the top of the wooden wall.

"Come on run" he said

"Where's Tabytha?" I asked

"RUN"

"Where's Tabytha?" I asked again getting nervous and feeling my stomach doing summersaults

I looked over the top of the wall to see Tabytha on the floor being stabbed by the boy from 5 and his knife. Tears filled my ears and I pulled out my sharp baton

"You" I trembled "YOU BASTARD" I threw the baton at him but it missed. He pulled a bloodthirsty angry face and began climbing the wall. Tabytha wasn't dead. She began climbing and I helped her over. Tristan grabbed me and both of us and Marigold ran.

We had escaped them and I began to tend to Tabytha's wounds. If we don't get some medicine soon she'll die. Marigold was tembling and Tristan hugged and comforted me.

* * *

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY POV**

"I wanted to kill someone" said Samantha in her whiny voice

"It's ok babe. You can have the next one" Aaron said. He turned to Julius "You stupid idiot. We all agreed Samantha got to do the kill"

"Oh shut up. Did you see that girl from 10. She nearly killed me" Julius said angrily

"What would it matter if she did. Your useless anyway" Samantha snarled

Julius walked away into the woods

"Julius, where are you going?" I asked

"GETTING SOME FOOD" he lied

Samantha and Aaron just grin and lie down cuddling each other. Emerald stabs the ground viciously with her spear. Samantha is talking and giggling with Aaron

"If you could describe me in two words what would they be" Samantha asked us all

We all wished we could say what we wanted but knew we couldn't without being killed

"Sexy babe" Aaron said

"Pretty girl" I said dully

"Energetic career" Ren said

"Sadistic bitch" Emerald said without looking up

It was hard not to giggle

"I'm getting tired of you being so jealous of me" Samantha said

"And I'm getting tired of you being such a idiotic little cow" Emerald hissed

She then got up and left into the same woods as Julius

"Hmm lots of drama going on here. The Capitol will love it" Samantha squeeled

* * *

**ROSELINE HART POV**

I sit down next to harry and we begin eating some of the berries we found. He does this trick where he'll close his eyes and guess which berry I'm eating next. No cannons today

We are all drifting off to sleep when suddenly

**BOOM**

A canon. 16 left. As soon as the canon goes off the national anthem plays and the night sky turns blue.

**DISTRICT 12: REESE MINNO**

We all turn to look at Reese. We thought she was asleep. We all move away for a second so the hovercraft can pick up her body and we then return.

I can't believe it. Reese dead. I can't take my eyes off the place where Reese's body had been only a few seconds ago. I eventually drift off. God knows if tomorrow will be worse

* * *

**LIKE USUAL HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD, THEIR PLACING AND THE REMAINING TRIBUTES**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

**20. GERSHWIN ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1)**

**19. DARIEN SHIELDS (DISTRICT 11)**

**18. ROCKETI MAULUGA (DISTRICT 9)**

**17. REESE MINNO (DISTRICT 12)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**SAMANTHA SANCHEZ OF DISTRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

**ROSELINE HART FROM DISTRICT 4**

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

**HARRY POYTNER OF DISTRICT 8**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**

**TABYTHA CARAMAHEL OF DISTRICT 11**

**ROY MUSTANG OF DISTRICT 12**

**GOOD LUCK**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	28. Day Six

**_TABYTHA CARAMAHEL POV_**

I am about to drift off into a blissful sleep when Tristan comes in with a silver parachute. He opens it up and applies some of the cream that was in it. it sooths the pain of my wound and I fall asleep

* * *

**JULIUS WRIGHT POV**

I can't believe that bitch even tried to kill me.

"I'll show her. I'll kill her. No one tries to kill me" I hiss

"Oh shut up will you" Emerald says "All I hear is you going "Kill her this" and "Kill her that" and "YAP YAP YAP I'M AN IDIOT FROM DISTRICT 5" Can't you just shut the hell up for a second"

Now was not a good time to piss me off

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE ELF" I say. I expected her to begin to attack me but instead she laughs

"Is that seriously the best insult you have" she continues giggling "Even my mother could do better than that and she named her district 2 daughter Emerald. Just go away you idiot"

"I am not an idiot" I growl

"Oh please, you could get locked in a food cupboard and starve to death you're that stupid" she says

I grab a sword and lunge at her but it just misses her. She looks at me and laughs. It's kind of psychotic.

"Is that the best you got" She laughs

"Oh shut up and go die with your pathetic little friend Gershwin" her smile disappears

She stands up "Don't you dare talk to me like that you stupid intern" she then goes into her tent and all I can hear are some small quite sobs. I laugh triumphantly at my victory and expect Ren and Saffiron to also laugh and congratulate me but they just give me a horrible look and turn away.

* * *

**HARRY POYTNER POV**

The day seems to be going quickly it is late afternoon and I feel like I've only just got up. Roseline is talking to Fallen and Scout is helping Lilly make a fire.

Suddenly the bush shakes and out jumps the boy from 12. Reese's partner. He jumps out knife in hand and tries attacking us. Roseline is close to him so I grab her and drag her away to safety. Fallen follows. I turn back to get rid of our intruder but see Lilly is about to be killed. He swoops the knife down when Scout jumps on top of him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BEAST" she is dominating him and soon his own knife is stuck in his throat. She continues stabbing as if he'll come to life and attack us again until she breaks down crying. Lilly picks her up and whispers "It's ok"

**BOOM**

* * *

**MARIGOLD FINCH POV**

Tabytha is still sleeping. Her wound is getting better thank god. Marium is sitting down with Tristan cuddling her.

The anthem plays and the night sky turns blue

**DISTRICT 12: ROY MUSTANG**

The anthem finishes. Only one death.

I am scared of my allies. I know that I'll be the first to die when it comes down to it. I know Marium won't do it, Tristan might if I try to attack Marium but I'm not sure about Tabytha

* * *

**OK GUYS I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. **

**OH AND I WENT TO THE HARRY POTTER STUDIO TOUR AND I THOUGHT IT WAS AMAZING. IF YOU GET A CHANCE TO GO YOU DEFINATLY SHOULD**

**LIKE USUAL HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD, THEIR PLACING AND THE REMAINING TRIBUTES**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

**20. GERSHWIN ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1)**

**19. DARIEN SHIELDS (DISTRICT 11)**

**18. ROCKETI MAULUGA (DISTRICT 9)**

**17. REESE MINNO (DISTRICT 12)**

**16. ROY MUSTANG (DISTRICT 12)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**SAMANTHA SANCHEZ OF DISTRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

**ROSELINE HART FROM DISTRICT 4**

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

**HARRY POYTNER OF DISTRICT 8**

**FALLEN STOLE OF DISTRICT 9**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**

**TABYTHA CARAMAHEL OF DISTRICT 11**

**GOOD LUCK**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	29. Day Seven

**FALLEN STOLE POV**

I know my allies will kill me soon. Now that Reese has gone I have outlived my usefulness. I need to kill them soon or else I'm dead meat. I'll do it later today.

* * *

**MARIGOLD FINCH POV**

My life will be ending soon. These people are too nice to kill. I can't do it. I refuse to do it. They are kind sweet people. I would rather die than kill them.

Marigold comes up to me and offers me some berries. I take them because I eat when I'm nervous. The ground shakes again like it did yesterday. It has been shaking a lot lately.

"Hopefully there will be no deaths today" Marium says

"Well not from our group" Tabytha says

I decide to sleep the day through and gently go off to a blissful sleep

REN ELISHER POV

The ground shakes once again. All the careers ignore it. can't be too much harm. We are running out of food so Samantha and Aaron leave to get some leaving me, Saffiron, Julius and Emerald.

"Saffiron, pass me that water bottle" Julius demanded

"Say the magic word" Saffiron says

"Oh shut up and pass me the water bottle" he nearly shouts

"Learn some manners you pathetic slob" Emerald scowls at Julius

"You know when this alliance is over I'm going to kill you first...slowly" Julius hisses

Emerald turns away at him.

The ground shakes again

"What the hell is it with all this ground shaking. It happened whilst I was about to get to sleep yesterday" I complain

Aaron and Samantha have returned and the ground shakes again. Then again. Then again. Then again. Until suddenly

An small earthquake happens and we are all knocked off our feet. I see that everyone has been made unconscious and as my head hits a rock, I am to

I wake up to see Emerald, Aaron, Samantha, Julius and Saffiron running away. Massive rocks are hitting the ground and crushing trees. I beg for them to stop and see Saffiron turn around to retrieve me but her path is blocked by a massive rock stopping her from rescuing me. I turn the other way and run, the rocks catching up to me. I am about to enter a cave and escape when suddenly I look upwards and see a rock heading straight for me and...

**BOOM**

* * *

**FALLEN STOLE POV**

The earth shuddered more quickly and an earthquake hit us. We were all knocked out. I however was the first to wake. Now's my chance. Kill my allies. I draw out a knife and decide to take out my biggest competition, Scout. I put to her neck when I'm suddenly pushed off by that little girl Lilly. I decide to throw the knife at her but before I do the world is raining rocks. MASSIVE ROCKS. I make a run for it and see Lilly wake up the others. We run in opposite directions.

I continue running as quick as I can until I'm pounded to the ground by...ROSELINE.

"I trusted you" She cried "And at the first chance you get you try and kill me"

I try and wiggle away from her but she pushes me into a cave wall and begins hammering my head into it until I cannot move. She then takes out a bow and arrow, aims it at my head and...

**BOOM**

* * *

**MARIGOLD FINCH POV**

The earth, like it had before shuddered again. It continued to shudder and then an earthquake. I am the third to wake up and I help Marium get Tristan up. We all run deeper into the woods when suddenly Tristan speaks up.

"The gamemakers planned this. The rocks are aiming at the ground so we should all head upwards to escape" he points to a tall cave. We all agree and head to it

The rocks continue falling towards us and it nearly killed Tabytha who escaped it my a centimetre. We reach the cave and begin climbing it when I suddenly slip.

Marium grabs me "HOLD ON" she screams

I look into her eyes and realise I can't kill her. Tristan is now trying to pull me up. I can't kill him. Tabytha begins climbing down the cave to push me up. I can't kill her

"Thank you" I whisper. I then release my hand from Mariums and fall. The last thing I see is Marium shocked face and Tristan cradling her.

I hit the ground with a food and the last thing I hear is...

**BOOM**

* * *

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY POV**

The rocks suddenly stop falling and I drop to the ground. I heard three cannons. One of them was Ren.

I am determined to make it out of here alive. Emerald is affected by his death as well. He did help her alot.

When night falls the sky turns blue and I watch

**DISTRICT 3: REN ELISHER**

**DISTRICT 6: MARIGOLD FINCH**

**DISTRICT 9: FALLEN STOLE**

The sky returns to its black colour and I sleep think of Ren and how I'll tell his family about his courage

* * *

**TRISTAN VIPER POV**

I cuddle Marium as she sleeps in my arms. She literally cried herself to sleep that night. 2 other deaths as well today. I will wonder how I'll get out of this

* * *

**THE LIST OF DEAD IS GROWING BIGGER!. ONLY 12 LEFT. OH AND WHOOP GOT ONTO POTTERMORE AND GOT INTO MY FAVE HOUSE (RAVENCLAW) IF YOU WERE IN A HOUSE WHICH WOULD IT BE AND WHY**

**LIKE USUAL HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD, THEIR PLACING AND THE REMAINING TRIBUTES**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

**20. GERSHWIN ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1)**

**19. DARIEN SHIELDS (DISTRICT 11)**

**18. ROCKETI MAULUGA (DISTRICT 9)**

**17. REESE MINNO (DISTRICT 12)**

**16. ROY MUSTANG (DISTRICT 12)**

**15. REN ELISHER (DISTRICT 3)**

**14. FALLEN STOLE (DISTRICT 9)**

**13. MARIGOLD FINCH (DISTRICT 5)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**SAMANTHA SANCHEZ OF DISTRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY OF DISTRICT 3**

**ROSELINE HART FROM DISTRICT 4**

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

**TRISTAN VIPER OF DISTRICT 6**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

**HARRY POYTNER OF DISTRICT 8**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**

**TABYTHA CARAMAHEL OF DISTRICT 11**

**GOOD LUCK**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	30. Day Eight

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY**

Only 5 careers left. Well 3 careers and 2 interns according to Samantha.

"Oh who cares. It was only professor useless" she moans

"His name was Ren. Show a bit of respect" Emerald says to her

Samantha rolls her eyes and cuddles up to Aaron

"When we get to the career bloodbath will you let me kill emerald?" Samantha bats her eyelashes

"Of course babe" he says

"You'll have to catch me first" Emerald growls

"Well I want to kill all of you and I will" Julius said

"Good luck with that you useless piece of crap" Aaron said as Samantha giggled

I giggled as Julius can't think of a comeback

"I want to do some killing" Julius growls "Let me do some killing"

"When you stop whining more than Samantha does when she's lost her hair brush then maybe we will let you" I say

"If it'll make you shut up then we'll go killing" Aaron says and we all stand up to leave our camp

* * *

**MARIUM SHIELDS POV**

Poor Marigold. Poor innocent little Marigold. I wonder how her family is holding up. I'm determined to make it out of here alive.

"You ok" Tristan asks me

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Tabytha?" I ask

"She's checking out the damage the earthquake made to our camp" he tells me "She told me that we need to move to a more less destroyed place"

"Well if the gamemakers were only targeting us then we should go to the other side of the arena" I suggest

"Why"

"Because we know the careers are on this side and I saw the girl from 4 yesterday close by, just after Marigolds death" I say "So they probably left the other side of the arena completely clear"

"Yeah but the other side is blocked by a large river" Tabytha says appearing behind us

"We must be able to get across somehow" I say

"Fine then. We should start going. Did you find anything that survived the disaster" Tristan asked Tabytha

"Quite a lot. We got lucky. Three backpacks and 4 water bottles" Tabytha tells us

"I've still got my Baton and Tristan has got a sword. Tabytha you can borrow my knife" I give it to her

"Let's go" we all grab the bags and leave

* * *

**ROSELINE HART POV**

I can't believe I killed her. My first kill. She was going to kill us though. I had to do it.

"Harry. How much food is left" I ask

"Only a bit" he tells me "The competition is getting tough. Don't worry I'll go get you something"

Harry goes into the woods to go find some food

JULIUS WRIGHT POV

"Look" Samantha says pointing at the woods to a tribute

"You guys. I want this kill" I say

"Fine. Me, Samantha and Saffiron will go look for some others. You stay here and kill him while Emerald keeps watch

I smirk. Another kill. I slowly approach him and then jump.

"Well well well well. If it isn't my district partners lovely alliance friend" I say

I lift my knife and start stabbing him he pushes me off however and runs out of the forest, I however am close on his heels

* * *

**ROSELINE HART POV**

I see harry coming back to me. I smile at him but soon see he's covered in blood. The boy from 5 jumps on top of him and continues stabbing him in his stomach.

"HARRY" I scream

I run towards the two and pull out a bow and shoot the boy from 5 straight in the chest and push him off Harry. He runs into the woods and I shoot another at him hitting him in his shoulder and another in the leg. He then falls and I can no longer see him

* * *

**EMERALD MAY POV**

I see Julius fall to the ground in front of me. I go to him

"Emerald" he whimpers "Give me some of that wound treatment you got from your sponsors"

I lean forward to give him some but then take my hand away. I laugh hysterically.

"Go die like your friend Gershwin" I quote him saying

"Emerald please"

"Why don't you die like the pathetic little intern you are" I lift my spear and stab him straight in the head

**BOOM**

I drop to floor and let out my emotions. I killed an ally...and it felt so good.

* * *

**ROSELINE HART POV**

"Harry, it's ok" I cry

I stroke his hair and hold him close to me and soon Scout and Lilly show up

"Rose. You need to win" he tells me "For me"

I cry loudly. I can't lose him. he's the only thing in here keeping me sane

"Don't forget me" he whispers. His eyes slowly close

"Harry, No. You can't leave me. Please don't leave me" I whimper and I see Scout pull Lilly into a comforting hug

His eyes have fully closed now and

**BOOM**

I cry loudly and Scout comes up to me

"We have to go" she tells me and she puts me into a hug being the mother of the group, but not even a mother's love can cure this heart break

Before I go I give him one last kiss.

Night soon comes and I sit there in my empty sleeping bag which Harry is usually in. The sky turns blue for the anthem

**DISTRICT 5: JULIUS WRIGHT**

**DISTRICT 8: HARRY POYTNER**

I see Lilly doing her prayer like she does for every contestant and I join her and soon Scout does too.

I pray for Harry and hope that his journey into the afterlife is successful and happy.

"I'll see you soon" I whisper to him

* * *

**LIKE USUAL HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD, THEIR PLACING AND THE REMAINING TRIBUTES**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

**20. GERSHWIN ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1)**

**19. DARIEN SHIELDS (DISTRICT 11)**

**18. ROCKETI MAULUGA (DISTRICT 9)**

**17. REESE MINNO (DISTRICT 12)**

**16. ROY MUSTANG (DISTRICT 12)**

**15. REN ELISHER (DISTRICT 3)**

**14. FALLEN STOLE (DISTRICT 9)**

**13. MARIGOLD FINCH (DISTRICT 6)**

**12. JULIUS WRIGHT (DISTRICT 5)**

**11. HARRY POYTNER (DISTRICT 8)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**SAMANTHA SANCHEZ OF DISTRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY OF DISTRICT 3**

**ROSELINE HART FROM DISTRICT 4**

**LILLY SANDS OF DISTRICT 5**

**TRISTAN VIPER OF DISTRICT 6**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

**HARRY POYTNER OF DISTRICT 8**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**

**TABYTHA CARAMAHEL OF DISTRICT 11**

* * *

**GOOD LUCK**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	31. Day Nine

**SCOUT DEADWELL POV**

Rose is feeling terrible about yesterday. She keeps telling me that if she hadn't moaned about feeling hungry then Harry wouldn't have gone off to get some food and died.

"It's not your fault. It was that dick from fives fault" I tell her, it does little to comfort her

* * *

**MARIUM SHELLED**

"How long is it till we get there?" I ask

"I'm not sure. It can't be far" Tristan tells me

We've been walking for hours. We need to get to the lake so we can find a place that is safe and more comfortable to sleep.

"Once we get there then how are we going to get across the large river" Tabytha asks

"I don't know" Tristan says "One thing's for sure, we can't stay here"

* * *

**SCOUT DEADWELL POV**

I was telling Lilly about the different trees back home when it happened.

Out of nowhere the careers jumped on us. I grabbed a backpack and ran. I was about to make it out when it dawned on me. LILLY.

"LILLY" I screamed.

I ran fast towards her. The boy from district 2 raised his sword at her and stabbed her in her chest. She collapsed to the floor bleeding.

The girl from 1 and 3 ran but the girl from 2 bent down. I presumed it was to kill her but I saw she was helping her

"EMERALD LET'S GO" the boy from 2 screamed

"WE CAN'T. SHE'S ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THEN ME. SHE CAN'T DIE" the girl screamed

"RUN" he dragged her away even though she tried to stop him. It ended as quickly as it had started

"LILLY. LILLY" I run towards her but before I get to her I hear a...

**BOOM**

I look down at her body and cradle it. Tears roll down my face as the face of a once fresh and healthy child turned cold and dead

* * *

**EMERALD MAY POV**

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" Aaron screamed at me

"SHE WAS ONLY A CHILD. SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO BE KILLED"

"YOU ARE PATHETIC AND WEEK" he snarls

I fall to the ground and cry as Samantha laughs. When Aaron and Samantha have gone Saffiron puts me in a hug

"It's ok. It's ok" she whispers

* * *

**TRISTAN VIPER POV**

"We did it. we're here"

I look at the sight of a large river, on the other side is a beautiful meadow that has not in the slightest way been destroyed by the large rocks. I smile at Marium.

"These games are so ours" Tabytha laughs

* * *

**LIKE USUAL HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD, THEIR PLACING AND THE REMAINING TRIBUTES**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

**20. GERSHWIN ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1)**

**19. DARIEN SHIELDS (DISTRICT 11)**

**18. ROCKETI MAULUGA (DISTRICT 9)**

**17. REESE MINNO (DISTRICT 12)**

**16. ROY MUSTANG (DISTRICT 12)**

**15. REN ELISHER (DISTRICT 3)**

**14. FALLEN STOLE (DISTRICT 9)**

**13. MARIGOLD FINCH (DISTRICT 6)**

**12. JULIUS WRIGHT (DISTRICT 5)**

**11. HARRY POYTNER (DISTRICT 8)**

**10. LILLY SANDS (DISTRICT 5)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**SAMANTHA SANCHEZ OF DISTRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY OF DISTRICT 3**

**ROSELINE HART FROM DISTRICT 4**

**TRISTAN VIPER OF DISTRICT 6**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**

**TABYTHA CARAMAHEL OF DISTRICT 11**

**GOOD LUCK**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	32. Day Ten

**TABYTHA CARAMAHEL POV**

"How the hell are we going to get across" I asked looking at the deep long river in front of me.

"Wait. We've been here before" Marium says

"We have?" Tristan says looking extremely confused

"Yeah. The river wasn't as big before though. All the way past these bushes is the cornucopia" She tells us

"So this is where the games began" I say to them "That's great and all but we need to get across"

We all stare and each other.

* * *

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY POV**

Emerald was still in a mood with Aaron

"She was a year younger than me" she whispers

"Get over it" hisses Samantha "She was worthless"

"She was a human being. Not worthless" she says to her

"Wow. What happened to the ruthless little girl who loved to kill" Samantha says

"She only really wants to kill one person now. A certain air head from district 1" Emerald sneered

"Oh please. I say we target the alliance made up of the girls from 10 and 11 and the boy from 6"

"They're called Marium, Tabytha and Tristan, and no we shouldn't kill them. They're kind" Emerald said "If I weren't here then one of them should win"

Aaron slapped her "CAREERS DON'T WANT ANYONE TO WIN EXCEPT THEMSELVES"

Samantha laughed at Emeralds pain as she and Aaron head into the tent.

I went up to Emerald and held her close "How come your caring so much for those people"

"I started thinking about stuff I saw in the training centre. Marium was sweet and kind, she doesn't deserve to die and neither do the other two" she sniffled and I hugged her

* * *

**SCOUT DEADWELL POV**

"Are you sure you want to do this Scout" Rose asked me

"Yes. Do you" I asked her back

She takes a couple of seconds to think before finally saying "Yes. It's just, there's 4 of them and 2 of us"

"Then we better not mess it up" I tell her.

We descend upon the camp and then suddenly...WE ATTACK

The careers jump up, surprised. They all leave except the girl from one who picks up her knives.

She throws them at Rose who manages to get away

"HAHAHA, READY TO SEE YOUR IDIOT OF A BOYFRIEND" she said laughing about the death of Harry. She turns to me "OR HOW ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE DAUGHTER"

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT LILLY LIKE THAT"

She throws at me but I dodge it. I pick up the spear the girl from 2 left and impale her in the chest. She coughs up some blood and drops to the ground, the spear still in her.

"Scout, let's go" Rose says and I run

* * *

**AARON ROBERTS POV**

The girls from 4 and 7 have left and I look to the ground to see Samantha lying on the floor. I run to her

"Samantha" I tremble and I pull out the spear

"Kill them, including Emerald" she whispers

**BOOM**

Her body lay dead in my hands

* * *

**MARIUM SHELLED POV**

"I've got it" I scream "The storm knocked down all these tree's right? Well then, why don't we collect as many as possible, tie them together and sail across"

"Brilliant, but what if the waters start getting unpredictable? Our supplies will fall into the water" Tabytha says

"We'll just have to tie them up to the wood" I say

"It's a plan" Tristan says and we go to the get some of the thin fallen trees to get across the river

* * *

**OK GUYS SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. THE FINAL WILL BE SOON. BEEN GIVEN SOME QUESTIONS OVER REVIEWS AND PM (SOME TO DO WITH THE STORY AND SOME NOT AND SOME ARE PRETTY RANDOM) SO I'LL ANSWER THEM ON HERE**

**Q: Have you decided who will be victor**

**A: No not yet**

* * *

**Q: will there be more mutations**

**A: of course**

* * *

**Q:Why do you like ravenclaw**

**A: Luna lovegood. That's why**

* * *

**Q: who's my favourite harry potter character**

**A: Luna Lovegood, Molly Weasley and Bellatrix lestrange**

* * *

**LIKE USUAL HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD, THEIR PLACING AND THE REMAINING TRIBUTES**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

**20. GERSHWIN ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1)**

**19. DARIEN SHIELDS (DISTRICT 11)**

**18. ROCKETI MAULUGA (DISTRICT 9)**

**17. REESE MINNO (DISTRICT 12)**

**16. ROY MUSTANG (DISTRICT 12)**

**15. REN ELISHER (DISTRICT 3)**

**14. FALLEN STOLE (DISTRICT 9)**

**13. MARIGOLD FINCH (DISTRICT 6)**

**12. JULIUS WRIGHT (DISTRICT 5)**

**11. HARRY POYTNER (DISTRICT 8)**

**10. LILLY SANDS (DISTRICT 5)**

**9. SAMANTHA SANCEZ (DISTRICT 1)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY OF DISTRICT 3**

**ROSELINE HART FROM DISTRICT 4**

**TRISTAN VIPER OF DISTRICT 6**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**

**TABYTHA CARAMAHEL OF DISTRICT 11**

**GOOD LUCK**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	33. Day Eleven

**MARIUM SHELLED POV**

"Marium, help Tabytha with that tree" commands Tristan

The thin trees are easy to roll down to Tristan so he can tie them up to make a small raft.

It's nearly finished and soon we'll be across

* * *

**AARON ROBERTS POV**

I am pissed off. I want to kill that bitch from 7. Then I'm going to get the rest. I have already planned how I'm going to kill them.

"Aaron. You can't seriously be that messed up" Emerald tells me

"They killed Samantha" I was slowly going to kill them all

* * *

**ROSELINE HART POV**

"Ha. We got that bitch good" Scout says "I wish I got the one that killed Lilly though"

"Yeah"

"Are you ok" she asks me

"Just missing Harry" I reply

Scout's nice and all but I do wish Harry was here instead, I'm sure she feels the same about Lilly.

* * *

**MARIUM SHELLED POV**

"WE DID IT" Tabytha shouts

The raft was finally built and we would soon be across. I get on it followed by Tristan and then by Tabytha. Tristan is just finishing tying down our supplies when we set off. The waters are treacherous and wavy but the raft will safely get us across.

"Looks like we're finally going to make it" Tristan smiles and he hugs me. I start playing with the animals on his silver chain.

The waters suddenly start to calm. It's almost scary. We'd be able to walk across to the other side but we decide to stay aboard when the careers jump into the water and slowly make their way towards us.

"Fuck" Tabytha exclaims

We all jump off the raft to walk across to the other side but Tristan gets back on

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I scream

"WE NEED THE SUPPLIES" he says and I see him untying the bags "GO ON"

I continue to move forward and with the help of Tabytha, I get out of the water. I look at Tristan and the male from district 2 has now grabbed him. He pulls out a knife and puts it to Tristans neck.

"NO" I scream

The girl from 2 jumps on her district partners back

"I TOLD YOU WE DON'T HAVE TO KILL THEM" she screams attempting to take the knife from the large males hand

"GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY IDIOT" he screams as she is now trying to make him release his grip from Tristan.

The boy slices her arm and she falls off him as he grabs her head and slams it into the wooden raft. The girl from 3 grabs the little girl to stop her from any more harm

"AARON STOP IT" she screams "HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT, LET HIM GO"

He doesn't listen. He puts the knife firmly in his hand and stabs him multiple times. When he releases Tristan's body it drops into the river.

"We left our supplies back in the forest. Let's go get them" the boy says and they all leave, the girl from 2 staring in shock and mouthing what looks like "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" to both me and Tristan

When they have all left I get back in the river and retrieve Tristan's body.

I tremble has his face goes pale. He says nothing. He just hands me his district token of the silver chain and animals and then...

**BOOM**

I cry exactly like the little girl from 2 and Tabytha has to drag me off.

The night sky is dark and it soon turns blue

**DISTRICT 6: TRISTAN VIPER**

I weep at his image and fall asleep, for the first time in days not in Tristan's arms

* * *

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY POV**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" Aaron shouts at Emerald

He walks across the river to get to the other side leaving me and Emerald while I treat her arm

We then both walk across the river all the while Emerald whispering "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry"

* * *

**ROSELINE HART POV**

"Look Scout" I said pointing at the river we had just discovered "On the other side it's perfect"

Scout smiles "Were back in the games baby"

We both walk across the now calm river and onto the new side.

* * *

**OOOH ALL PEOPLE ARE ON THE OTHER SIDE NOW. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK AND I WILL ANSWER THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**I DID GET ONE QUESTION OVER PM WHICH HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE HUNGER GAMES**

* * *

**Q: what is your favourite harry potter creature**

**A: Cornish pixie, thestral or merpeople**

* * *

**Q: favourite harry potter subject**

**A: defence against the dark outs, charms or herbology**

* * *

**Q: favourite harry potter scene**

**A: Molly Weasley vs Bellatrix Lestrange**

* * *

**Q: favourite tv shows**

**A: total drama series or big brother**

* * *

**Q: how do you decide to kill characters**

**A: I read reviews and see who they like and dislike and I also have my own opinions**

* * *

**Q: why do you like Bellatrix Lestrange**

**A: because she is an extremely crazy yet amazing character. she makes scarier sexy and the actress who plays her is amazin**

* * *

**LIKE USUAL HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD, THEIR PLACING AND THE REMAINING TRIBUTES**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

**20. GERSHWIN ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1)**

**19. DARIEN SHIELDS (DISTRICT 11)**

**18. ROCKETI MAULUGA (DISTRICT 9)**

**17. REESE MINNO (DISTRICT 12)**

**16. ROY MUSTANG (DISTRICT 12)**

**15. REN ELISHER (DISTRICT 3)**

**14. FALLEN STOLE (DISTRICT 9)**

**13. MARIGOLD FINCH (DISTRICT 6)**

**12. JULIUS WRIGHT (DISTRICT 5)**

**11. HARRY POYTNER (DISTRICT 8)**

**10. LILLY SANDS (DISTRICT 5)**

**9. TRISTAN VIPER (DISTRICT 6)**

**9. SAMANTHA SANCEZ (DISTRICT 1)**

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY OF DISTRICT 3**

**ROSELINE HART FROM DISTRICT 4**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**

**TABYTHA CARAMAHEL OF DISTRICT 11**

**GOOD LUCK**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	34. Day Twelve

**TABYTHA CARAMAHEL POV**

It feels good to see a clear ground. The cornucopia is shining in it's usual gold colour. Only 8 contestants left. The competition will soon be over and I will might have the guilt of killing Marium. At night she plays with the animals on his chain and then stuffs it into her pocket during the day.

We are walking when suddenly we bump into the girls from 4 and 7. We all raise our weapons

I'm about to strike when Marium and the girl from 4 shout "WAIT"

"What if we join alliances" the girl says

"That's what I was going to say" Marium says

"Well I'm cool with that" the girl says "I'm Scout"

"And I'm Rose" the girl from 4 tells us

"Tabytha" I tell them

"Marium" she announces herself

Great. More allies I have to kill

* * *

**EMERALD MAY POV**

I hate Aaron. He is a monstrous murderous beast.

"Hey, Emerald" he shouts "You still being a whiny bitch"

"You still being an annoying douche, and I always thought it was Samantha who was the whiny bitch" I say

"No one talks about Samantha like that" he shouts and he grabs his sword

He puts it to my neck

"AARON STOP" Saffiron shouts

He looks up and draws the sword back to his side

"I'll show you what happens when you anger me" Aaron whispers to me

He grabs Saffiron and makes her drop her bow and arrow then he pushes her against the tree

"NO" I scream

He lifts his sword

"STOP PLEASE" I cry and cover my eyes

Saffirons screams fall silent after I hear a slice and stab

I open my eyes just in time to see Saffrions blood covered body fall to the ground.

**BOOM**

"Come on, lets get moving" Aaron instructs but I lay there shaking

"MOVE IT" he shouts and I get up with him my eyes fixed upon Saffirons body

* * *

**SCOUT DEADWEL POV**

When the canon sounded I knew it was a career. Only 2 of them left now and 4 of us. Marium is really nice. She and Rose bond really well. She tells us about the boy from 7 called Tristan. It's quite sad. We are walking into the deep woods when suddenly a small plant grows.

"GET OUT THE WAY" I scream and I grab Rose then Marium. I go back to get Tabytha but it was to late

The plant had spitted out a golden dust like spray and Tabytha breathed them in.

"What's wrong" Rose asks

"Thats a vipruxian breath plant" I tell them "Once you breath in that dust thing you get a slow infection through the body. It's extremely painful"

"Can we cure it" Marium asks

I look at her sadly. I shake my head

Tabytha has a look of terror on her face but it doesn't last for long as soon her body twists and shakes violently and she falls to the ground. We all go up to her and her veins throb and have turned a violent purple the exact same colour as the plant.

"He...help...help me" she stutters

We go in closer to help her but she screams her head off and twists around as if she's possessed

"Please...help me" she squirms

She points to our weapons

"No. I can't do it" Marium gets teary

"Me neither" Rose comforts Marium

"Fine. I'll do it" I say as I walk up to Tabytha

"I'm so so sorry" I whisper. I raise my knife and stab her in the heart. She didn't even seem to notice I did it. Her eyes close and her mouth slightly turns into a smile.

**BOOM**

Marium crys and Rose comforts her, slightly like I did with Lilly.

* * *

**EMERALD MAY POV**

I sit in the camp me and Aaron made. It has got a little bit of sand and I draw names of the people who died.

Aaron comes up to me

"The hell are you doing"

"Writing down the names of the dead" I say simply

"Oh. To see who are next target is" I roll my eyes

"No. To show respect" I tell him

He looks at me with disgust.

"Why are their stars next to some names"

He points at my list

"Well some like Saffiron, Ren and Gershwin, I wrote because I liked them" I say "And others like Maxwell and Julius, are because I killed them and I'm saying sorry"

The black sky turns blue and the anthem plays

**DISTRICT 3: SAFFIRON CARAWAY**

**DISTRICT 11: TABYTHA CARAMAHEL**

I look at the sky and add Tabytha to the bottom

"You freaking idiot" Aaron says and he kicks away my list

The final soon. I need all the sleep I can get to kick Aarons butt so I fall asleep.

Will I live or die. The answer will be revealed soon.

* * *

**JUST WANT TO SEE WHO THE AUDIENCE FAVOURITE IS. ON MY PAGE IS A POLL WHERE YOU CAN VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE TRIBUTE. JUST BECAUSE THEY GET THE MOST VOTES DOES NOT MEAN THEY WILL WIN BUT IT MAY HELP THEM GET ABIT FURTHER IN THESE GAMES**

* * *

**LIKE USUAL HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD, THEIR PLACING AND THE REMAINING TRIBUTES**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

**20. GERSHWIN ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1)**

**19. DARIEN SHIELDS (DISTRICT 11)**

**18. ROCKETI MAULUGA (DISTRICT 9)**

**17. REESE MINNO (DISTRICT 12)**

**16. ROY MUSTANG (DISTRICT 12)**

**15. REN ELISHER (DISTRICT 3)**

**14. FALLEN STOLE (DISTRICT 9)**

**13. MARIGOLD FINCH (DISTRICT 6)**

**12. JULIUS WRIGHT (DISTRICT 5)**

**11. HARRY POYTNER (DISTRICT 8)**

**10. LILLY SANDS (DISTRICT 5)**

**9. SAMANTHA SANCHEZ (DISTRICT 1)**

**8. TRISTAN VIPER (DISTRICT 6)**

**7. SAFFIRON CARAWAY (DISTRICT 3)**

**6. TABYTHA CARAMAHEL (DISTRICT 11)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**ROSELINE HART FROM DISTRICT 4**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**

**GOOD LUCK**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**

* * *

**don't forget to vote on my page :) **


	35. Day Thirteen

**SCOUT DEADWELL POV**

The coldness of the morning sky hits me. Marium is playing with Tristans necklace while Rose and I make a fire.

The day goes by boring and quickly and soon it's nightfall. The night sky shines blue and the national anthem plays. No deaths. It turns back to black but suddenly it's blue again. Words flash across the sky and a voice says

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A LIVE BROADCAST WITH THE ARENA. TONIGHT THE TRIBUTES SHALL SEE THE CAESAR FLICKERMAN SHOW LIVE WITH OUR SPECIAL BROADCAST OF...A TRIBUTE FOR THE TRIBUTES. HERE'S ARE HOST CAESAR FLICKERMAN

"Hello tributes" he says energetically "Tonight you, the Capitol and all the districts will be able to see our clips of the fallen tributes and their time in the games"

I am in shock. A tribute for the tributes...genius"

* * *

**ROSELINE HART POV**

I look at everyone in surprise

"LET'S START WITH THE FIRST PERSON WHO DIED, MAXWELL WEATHERS" Caesar announces

I see Maxwell's face appear in the sky

"Our spies in the training centre revealed Maxwell had a good start and was excellent at training but it all went downhill when defending a still living tribute, Roseline Hart. The two decided not to become careers and when Maxwell defended her against another living tribute, Emerald May she vowed that he would be the first kill and so he was" Caesar says.

The night sky shows Maxwell's brutal fight with Emerald and his death.

"Maxwell placed 24th. His district mentors, Mags has said that he was a brave soul and didn't deserve his brutal end. His other mentor Urchin said that he was disappointed that Maxwell died and that he is now relying on Roseline to win"

No pressure then.

"David Pierce was the best bet of winning the games because he had victor blood in him from his mother who was a former tribute. This however proved false as he was the second person to die. Living tribute Marium shields" Marium shivers as she recalls the memory "Stabbed David in the head. His mentor Ash said that he was saddened by his death while Ebony said she never really felt for him anyway"

David's face shines up and his death at the hand of my new ally appears after it.

"Moss lewis of district 10 was apparently good in training as he scored an 8 which is unusual for a district 10 tribute. He was killed in the cornucopia bloodbath by living tribute Aaron from distrct 2"

I think Moss was Mariums former ally and district partner as she seemed sad.

"Blaze Cratey of district 8 also died in the bloodbath when she was killed by Samantha Sanchez from district 1"

"After the bloodbath had finished the next tribute to die was Gershwin Anderson from district 1. He was killed by the living Scout Deadwell when she was trying to protect Lilly Sands from district 5. His death seemed to have affected Emerald may and had put the Careers new plan into action, but we'll talk about that later" Caesar says

"Darien Shields from district 11 was next. He scored an 8 in training. He had the most gruesome death so far as he was eaten alive by Skreetles. The violent bugs had taken over the cave he had resided in and the infestation (which was caused by careers) was so big that the body collectors had to use 5 radiation genetic bombs to kill them all. His mentor, Pansy said the body was unrecognisable and that she was divested by his horrible demise"

"Rocketi Mauluga was next to be killed. The district 9 boy attempted to attack Roy Mustang of district 12. It resulted in Rocketi being killed. His mentors Reed and Maize were both sad by his death"

"Reese Minno from district 12 was injured in the bloodbath by the district 1 female. Five days afterwards she died from infection in her sleep. We asked Haymitch how he felt but he was to drunk to answer"

"Reese's partner, Roy mustang shortly followed his district partner. He invaded an alliances camp and attempted to kill the young tribute, Lilly Sands but Scout once again jumped to her rescue killing Roy. Roy killed one person"

"Next to die was Ren Elisher. He had a happy alliance with his district partner and the district 5 male but soon he along with his allies were forced to become careers. Most of the time as a career he was tormented by Samantha. He was killed when giant boulders hit the arena killing many tributes. The district 3's tribute was respected by his mentors Beetee and Wiress. He made one kill"

"Fallen Stole from district 9 had attempted to kill her allies. The earthquake that knocked her out had given her a chance to do so but Roseline from district 4 was sickened with rage and killed her first"

I remember doing that. I already feel guilty.

* * *

**EMERALD MAY POV**

The show they are playing is so sad. Aaron however is finding it entertaining. That sick beast. A parachute landed next to him and he opened it. It had some bread and water

"Can I have some" I asked

"Get your own" He said and he scoffed down the bread and water until nothing remained so I could not steal any. Gready little git. I turned my attention back to the sky

"Up next is Marigold Finch. When the boulders hit the arena she and her allies ran higher into the arena but Marigold slipped and was hanging onto the cliff for dear life. For an unknown reason she dropped her grip and fell to her death"

"Julius Wright from district 5 had attacked his district partners ally, Harry poytner. He was then attacked by Roseline Hart who had shot him with 3 arrows. He was then murdered by his ally Emerald May. He had 2 kills"

CRAP

"YOU KILLED ONE OF OUR ALLIES. THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR" Aaron screamed at me

"YOU KILLED SAFFIRON" I shout back "NOT TO MENTION COUNTLESS OTHERS"

He looks back at the sky

"Harry Poytner soon followed having died in Roseline's arms" Caesar announces

"Next was Lilly Sands. Aaron from district 2 and attacked her before Scout could go to protect her again. Her mentors refused to leave their rooms for days after her death but the district 5 mentor said that cries were coming from both rooms and whispers of "She was so young" were heard"

"Samantha Sanchez was then murdered by Scout Deadwell when she and her ally invaded the careers camp and she stayed behind to fight. Her mentor Topaz said he expected her to win but she did good while her other mentor Gucci said, I had high hopes for her but being in the top 10 was good enough. She had 2 kills"

"The careers attacked the group that was making their way across the river. The boy from 2 attempted to kill Tritstan Viper of district 6 but was attacked by his ally Emerald, he however managed to successfully kill Tristan whose death had affected Marium Shields from district 10 greatly. His mentor Track was sad by his death and sent his family flowers"

"The district 3 tribute, Saffiron Caraway was killed in a fit of rage by Aaron who was mad at Emerald. To get revenge he killed Saffiron, who Emerald was close to."

I look at Aaron in disgust, he however just smirks

"Tabytha had done so well but when a violently dangerous plant had infected her, Scout killed her to end the pain"

"And that concludes our fallen tributes. let's have a look at the remaing tributes and their kills"

**AARON ROBERTS OF DISTRICT 2 HAS KILLED: MOSS LEWIS, DARIEN SHIELDS (WITH HELP OF CAREERS) TRISTAN VIPER AND SAFFIRON CARAWAY**

**EMERALD MAY OF DISTRICT 2 HAS KILLED: MAXWELL WEATHERS AND DARIEN SHIELDS (WITH HELP OF CAREERS)**

**ROSELINE HART OF DISTRICT 4 HAS KILLED: FALLEN STOLE**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7 HAS KILLED: GERSHWIN ANDERSON, ROY MUSTANG AND TABYTHA CARAMAHEL**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10 HAS KILLED: DAVID PIERCE**

"That's all we have time for. I hope you enjoyed todays special show. Only 5 more tributes left"

only 5 more tributes left. soon there will be one

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE TRIBUTE ON MY HOMEPAGE**

* * *

**LIKE USUAL HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD, THEIR PLACING AND THE REMAINING TRIBUTES**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

**20. GERSHWIN ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1)**

**19. DARIEN SHIELDS (DISTRICT 11)**

**18. ROCKETI MAULUGA (DISTRICT 9)**

**17. REESE MINNO (DISTRICT 12)**

**16. ROY MUSTANG (DISTRICT 12)**

**15. REN ELISHER (DISTRICT 3)**

**14. FALLEN STOLE (DISTRICT 9)**

**13. MARIGOLD FINCH (DISTRICT 6)**

**12. JULIUS WRIGHT (DISTRICT 5)**

**11. HARRY POYTNER (DISTRICT 8)**

**10. LILLY SANDS (DISTRICT 5)**

**9. SAMANTHA SANCHEZ (DISTRICT 1)**

**8. TRISTAN VIPER (DISTRICT 6)**

**7. SAFFIRON CARAWAY (DISTRICT 3)**

**6. TABYTHA CARAMAHEL (DISTRICT 11)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**ROSELINE HART FROM DISTRICT 4**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**

* * *

**GOOD LUCK**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	36. Day Fourteen

**MARIUM SHEILDS POV**

I wake up feeling slightly better than I did the night before. When everyone had fallen asleep I got a parachute with some food, water and a tiny spear. The note inside it read

You're almost there, stick with your alliance and when the time comes you'll know what to do. We're rooting for you back home

Sincerely Hare

When she says "When the time comes you'll know what to do" I know that she wants me to kill Scout and Rose but they're so nice.

The sky starts turning black and we decided to stop and sleep.

* * *

**EMERALD MAY POV**

I am sleeping peacefully when suddenly a klaxon sounds and an ear piercing roar sounds. I look at Aaron and see he is also awake and shocked by the sudden noise.

We both stand up and pick up our weapons. We look around for our intruder but see nothing.

Then it happened

Out of the darkness came Maxwell, the boy from 4. His skin pale and his eyes completely white except for 2 black pupils. I look and see the wound I made that caused his death. He sniffs and then growls.

"Oh fuck" Aaron says

We both run which makes Maxwell begin to chase us. His zombie chasing us through the forest and his speed increasing. He is soon joined by Julius, Lilly and Marigold.

* * *

**ROSELINE HART POV**

The klaxon surprised us but the roar left us stone cold terrified. I looked around for an intruder but saw none until a boy jumped out of the forest in front of us

"Tristan" Marium say shocked her eyes watering. Another boy joined him

"Harry" I say

They give us a small growl which soon grows louder and louder

"RUN" scream Scout and we obey

We all run deep through the forest but the boy from 1 and the Fallen join them, behind them I see Tabytha her white eyes glaring at us and her teeth snarling.

"SHOOT SOMETHING AT THEM" Scout shouts and I aim my bow and arrow and hit Fallen in the heart.

"Yes" I exclaim but my smile fades as I see the arrow in Fallen has not affected her in anyway and she continues to run

* * *

**EMERALD MAY POV**

Me and Aaron sprint through the woods being chased by the 4 living dead tributes. The boy from district 11 appears in front of us. The boy who was killed by skreetles. He is practically bone and only a tiny remainder of flesh on him. Aaron stabs him in the chest many times to kill him but it is not working.

I grab a rock and smash him in the head until the bones have all cracked

"YOU HAVE TO GET THEM IN THE HEAD" I shout and we continue running

"I fucking hate muttations" Aaron says

We continue to run until suddenly we are stopped by another zombie. I try and recognise who it is.

It's Samantha

"Samantha" Aaron whispers

He just stands there and Samantha does not move

"Aaron run" I say

"She hasn't attacked yet maybe she recognises me" he says

"No. They were made to play with our minds. Just run" I beg

He walks closely to her

"You wouldn't hurt me" he whispers and Samantha's face shifts like she recognises him until...

She pounces. She jumps on top of him and attacks at his throat ripping it out.

**BOOM**

I run but turn around in time to see Aarons body reanimate and also start chasing me.

* * *

**SCOUT DEADWELL POV**

**BOOM**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" Marium shouts

"They must be muttations" I say "Tabytha used to tell me about things like these. They were called zombies. I'm guessing the Capitol have heard of them and are now trying to make them best to the original as they can"

"Well what was the original like" Rose asks me

"Well, they like human flesh and if you get killed by them then... you become one" I say "I think the Capitol my have injected them with some sort of chemical in their mouths which makes the victim like them

"WOAH I AM NOT BECOMING LIKE THAT" Rose tells me

"Quick up there" Marium points at a small mountain

We all begin to run up it the small pack of zombies close by.

We are getting close to the top when suddenly Rose is dragged back by Fallen. She starts ripping at her chest when Marium pulls her to the top. At the top of the mountain is a small circle of water. The zombies don't seem to be know how to get around it or through it.

Blood pours through Rose's chest

"Put me on the other side" she tells us

"What" Marium says

"If I stay here and I die then I'll kill you, put me on the other side" she begs

I get tears in my eyes but we do not object and soon she's on the other side on the same side of the river as the zombies. To spare her some pain I lift her bow and arrow . Aim it at her and...

**BOOM**

I just shot Rose and now her body starts shifting and awakens as one of those creatures. Marium throws some spears at them and I shoot some arrows but to no affect as they don't die. We are safe but we can't stay here forever without starving to death.

The girl from 2 is now running up the mountain with the zombie forms off her district partner, girl from 1, the girl from 6, the boy from 5, Lilly and Maxwell. Soon other zombies join the attack including Reese, both district 3 tributes and the boy from 7 and the girl from 8

"SHOOT THEM IN THE HEAD" she screams

I aim an arrow at the the girl from 8 at it hits her in the head. She growls a little and then drops dead

"It works" Marium says and she stabs tributes in the head

"WE GOT IT" I scream and the girl from 2 starts helping us

I stab the boy from 5 in the head while Marium takes down the girl from 1 and the girl from 2 slaughters both the boy from 7 and Reese.

After Marium kills the boy from 2 and the girl from 2 kills Rose there is only 4 zombies left, Maxwell, the boy from 6, the girl from 3 and Tabytha.

I shoot Maxwell and since there is only 3 left the girl from 2 takes it as her chance to leave and she runs back down the mountain leaving us to deal with the other 3

Marium gets the Tabytha and the girl from 3. She then pauses and looks at this silver chain with animals on it

"I'm sorry Tristan" she whispers and she stabs him in the head. We both collapse to the floor in a sweaty heap.

"We made it. we're in the final three" I whisper and Marium smiles

**GOT SOME NEW QUESTIONS GUYS (SOME OF THEM ARE REALLY RANDOM)**

* * *

**Q: WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE TV SHOW**

**A: A BRITISH TV SERIES CALLED DEAD SET (AS YOU CAN TELL, I LOVE ZOMBIES)**

* * *

**Q: WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE SCENE IN YOUR FAVOURITE TV SHOW**

**A: WHEN THE ZOMBIES FIRST BREAK OUT**

* * *

**Q: WHAT TYPE OF MUSIC DO YOU LIKE**

**A: I LOVE MUSICALS AND STUFF BUT I ALSO LOVE MIKA**

* * *

**Q: FAVOURITE MUSICAL**

**A: WICKED**

* * *

**Q: HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS WILL THERE BE**

**A: 1 MORE BUT AFTER I HAVE WRITTEN THIS I WILL DO A SEQUEL WHERE THE CHARACTERS ARE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD FOR A QUARTER QUELL. SO PLEASE IF I DO WRITE IT READ AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOUR TRIBUTES**

* * *

**AS USUAL HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

**20. GERSHWIN ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1)**

**19. DARIEN SHIELDS (DISTRICT 11)**

**18. ROCKETI MAULUGA (DISTRICT 9)**

**17. REESE MINNO (DISTRICT 12)**

**16. ROY MUSTANG (DISTRICT 12)**

**15. REN ELISHER (DISTRICT 3)**

**14. FALLEN STOLE (DISTRICT 9)**

**13. MARIGOLD FINCH (DISTRICT 6)**

**12. JULIUS WRIGHT (DISTRICT 5)**

**11. HARRY POYTNER (DISTRICT 8)**

**10. LILLY SANDS (DISTRICT 5)**

**9. SAMANTHA SANCHEZ (DISTRICT 1)**

**8. TRISTAN VIPER (DISTRICT 6)**

**7. SAFFIRON CARAWAY (DISTRICT 3)**

**6. TABYTHA CARAMAHEL (DISTRICT 11)**

**5. AARON ROBERTS (DISTRICT 2)**

**4. ROSELINE HART (DISTRICT 4)**

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**EMERALD MAY OF DISTRICT 2**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**

**GOOD LUCK**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	37. Sequel And Questions

**HI GUYS. JUST TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE SEQUEL. IT WILL BE SET AFTER THE REBELLION AND THE GAMES WILL HAVE BEEN STARTED AGAIN.**

**AS A QUARTER QUELL THE TRIBUTES FROM THE 63RD GAMES HAVE BEEN BROUGHT BACK TO FIGHT AGAIN.**

**THIS WILL GIVE A CHANCE FOR BLOODBATH TRIBUTES TO SHINE.**

**TO GET READY FOR SPONSORS FOR THE NEXT GAME, I'M GOING TO ASK A QUESTION AND THE FIRST 6 PEOPLE TO ANSWER IT OVER PM WILL GET...**

**1ST TO ANSWER: 10 SPONSOR POINTS**

**2ND TO ANSWER: 7 POINTS**

**3RD TO ANSWER: 6 POINTS**

**4TH TO ANSWER: 5 POINTS**

**5TH TO ANSWER: 4 POINTS**

**6TH TO ANSWER: 3 POINTS**

**I WILL UPLOAD QUESTIONS LIKE THIS BEFORE THE FINAL TO PREPARE FOR THE SEQUEL.**

**ALSO PM ME ON WHICH OF THE 3 REMAING TRIBUTES YOU THINK SHOULD WIN AND WHY. IF YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER IS NOT IN THE FINAL THEN PM ME ON WHY YOU THINK THEY SHOULD WIN IN THE SEQUEL.**

* * *

**THANKS, HERE'S THE QUESTION**

**WHAT IS THE LAST NAME OF THE FOLLOWING HARRY POTTER AND HUNGER GAMES CHARACTERS**

**BELLATRIX ...**

**LUNA ...**

**EFFIE ...**

**JOHANNA ...**

**SEVERUS ...**

**ANSWERS CAN ONLY BE ANSWERED THROUGH PM AND IF THEY ARE NOT THEN I WILL NOT COUNT IT.**

**YOU MUST ANSWER ALL THE QUESTIONS CORRECTLY**

* * *

**TO REMIND YOU ABOUT WHO'S IN THE FINAL THREE**

**EMERALD MAY OF DISTRICT 2**

**SCOUT DEADWELL OF DISTRICT 7**

**MARIUM SHELLED OF DISTRICT 10**


	38. New Question

**HEY GUYS. HERE'S THE 2ND QUESTION FOR GETTING SPONSORSHIP IN THE SEQUEL**

**REMEMBER ALL ANSWERS MUST BE OVER PM**

**HERE'S THE QUESTION**

**NAME THE FOUR HOUSE OF HOGWARTS AND THE HOUSES SYMBOLS AND MAIN COLOURS**

**HERE IS WHAT YOU CAN WIN**

**1ST TO ANSWER: 10 SPONSOR POINTS**

**2ND TO ANSWER: 7 POINTS **

**3RD TO ANSWER: 6 POINTS**

**4TH TO ANSWER: 5 POINTS **

**5TH TO ANSWER: 4 POINTS**

**6TH TO ANSWER: 3 POINTS**

** I WILL UPLOAD QUESTIONS LIKE THIS BEFORE THE FINAL TO PREPARE FOR THE SEQUEL.**

**PLEASE DO NOT ANSWER FOR THE FIRST QUESTION FOR THEY ARE ALREADY BEEN ANSWERED AND POINTS HAVE BEEN SCORED**


	39. New Question Again

**HI GUYS. NEW QUESTION**

**WHAT ARE THE NAMES OF THE ENTIRE WEASLEY FAMILY (THE NINE SEEN MOST IN THE BOOK)**

**YOU CAN STILL ANSWER YESTERDAYS QUESTION AS WELL**

**FINAL CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE ON SATURDAY AND THE SEQUEL ON EITHER SUNDAY OR MONDAY**


	40. The 63rd Hunger Games Trivia

**63RD HUNGER GAMES TRIVIA**

**THE FIRST 4 TO ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS CORRECTLY WILL WIN 5 POINTS**

**THE NEXT 3 WILL WIN 4 POINTS**

**THE NEXT 2 WILL WIN 3 POINTS**

* * *

**DID THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE VOLUNTEER OR WERE THEY REAPED**

**SAMANTHA SANCHEZ**

**ROSELINE HART**

**AARON ROBERTS**

**JULIUS WRIGHT**

**LILLY SANDS**

**SCOUT DEADWELL**

**MARIUM SHELLED**

**MOSS LEWIS**

* * *

**IN WHAT PLACE DID THE FOLLOWING TRIBUTES COME IN**

**MAXWELL WEATHERS**

**BLAZE CRATEY**

**SAMANTHA SANCEZ**

**GERSHWIN ANDERSON**

**TRISTAN VIPER**

**TABYTHA CARAMAHEL**

* * *

**WHAT DISTRICT ARE THE FOLLOWING TRIBUTES FROM**

**ROSELINE HART**

**EMERALD MAY**

**MOSS LEWIS**

**REESE MINNO**

**LILLY SANDS**

* * *

**WHAT TRAINING SCORE DID THE FOLLOWING TRIBUTES GET**

**MARIUM SHELLED**

**MARIGOLD FINCH**

**HARRY POYTNER**

**SAFFIRON CARAWAY**

**REN ELISHER**

**FALLEN STOLE**

**ROSELINE HART**


	41. Day Fifthteen FINAL

**HI GUYS. I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT AND STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL WITH ALL THESE CHARACTERS RETURNING**

**EMERALD MAY POV**

"Aaron go away" I scream

For some reason Aaron and some other tributes are following me. they're all dead apparently but why would they be next to me if they our.

"Oh shut up Julius" I shout

* * *

**SCOUT DEADWELL POV**

I might just make it home yet. I know I can do it. I know I can. The only problem is killing Marium. It'll also be hard for me to kill Emerald because she is so young.

We need to end this soon or else I'm going to die of starvation. I decide to go hunting for Emerald leaving Marium with the supplies.

I hear a giggle which soon turns psychotic. At first I think it's a muttation but I soon see Emerald jump out, a spear in hand. My god she has gone crazy. She runs towards me laughing and soon starts crying. She pounces on me with her spear.

"I'm sorry" she half laughs half cries

She plunges her spear down but before it hits me she stops, looks at me and runs. Phew.

I run up back to Marium.

"Marium I think there is something wrong with Emerald" I say

"Why what's happened" she asks and I tell her about how the career spared me

"Speaking of the devil" Emerald says and she pops up behind us

"Emerald, whats wrong" She laughs crazily to herself

"I don't know what to do" she cries "I could kill you both and go home but killing is wrong, isn't it Aaron"

She looks to her left as if expecting to see Aaron there

"Oh shut up Samantha" Emerald says "Leave Saffiron and Gershwin alone you bullies"

"My god she's gone insane" I whisper

"No, I don't want to kill her" Emerald whispers "Dont pressure me Aaron, I don't want to kill her. Fine just shut up. I am so sorry. I don't want to do it"

Emerald looks at me and raises her spear "Aaron forced me to do it" she throws it and...

**BOOM**

* * *

**MARIUM SHELLED POV**

"He wants me to kill you now" she whispers

She chases me down the hill and down a cliffe. I am blocked. Nowhere to run.

"No. Please don't make me do this" Emerald cries

I am terrified. I put on Tristan's district token and wait for my death. But it doesn't come. I open my eyes and see Emerald is standing still.

"You don't deserve this. You only killed one person" she tells me

She goes to the edge of the cliffe. I look at her

"Oh god. EMERALD NO" I scream but it was too late. She had jumped and soon I heard it

**BOOM**

The hovercraft appeared and picked me up. The interviews went by slowly and my mentor has been comforting me. Unless it was an interview I had not breathed a whisper since I left the arena.

I do talk sometimes to the other tributes. Not all of them but some. They have special rooms in my house where they stay.

I go into one room that is painted Emerald green and has a small collection of spears. Emerald lives there. She talks to me and I apologize for letting her die. She always forgives me

Another room has blue to match Rose's eyes and red to match her hair. Inside it is a small pool as she loved to swim.

One room has millions of different plants in there. Marigold liked plants and she takes care of them very well when she's not talking to me.

Scout's room has a baby cot where she watches her son and a double bed where she sleeps with her husband.

Tabytha has a room where graceful music is played all day. Tabyhta's grandma told me of her secret passion to dance and every time I enter she's there dancing just as graceful as the music

Tristans room is the one I spend the most time in. It has all my things in and in a way is my bedroom as well. I never take of my silver chain and I even sleep in it. Tristan is always there to greet me when I go in there and I try my best to never leave

One good thing came from the hunger games. Meeting Tristan and many other amazing people

* * *

**AWW I'M SAD IT'S FINISHED...SO I'M MAKING A SEQUEL. THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS OF THE SEQUEL WILL BE UP TOMORROW. THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING. THIS STORY WOULDN'T EXIST WITHOUT YOU.**

**HERE'S A LIST OF THE TRIBUTES PLACINGS**

**24. MAXWELL WEATHERS (DISTRICT 4)**

**23. DAVID PIERCE (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. MOSS LEWIS (DISTRICT 10)**

**21. BLAZE CRATEY (DISTRICT 8)**

**20. GERSHWIN ANDERSON (DISTRICT 1)**

**19. DARIEN SHIELDS (DISTRICT 11)**

**18. ROCKETI MAULUGA (DISTRICT 9)**

**17. REESE MINNO (DISTRICT 12)**

**16. ROY MUSTANG (DISTRICT 12)**

**15. REN ELISHER (DISTRICT 3)**

**14. FALLEN STOLE (DISTRICT 9)**

**13. MARIGOLD FINCH (DISTRICT 6)**

**12. JULIUS WRIGHT (DISTRICT 5)**

**11. HARRY POYTNER (DISTRICT 8)**

**10. LILLY SANDS (DISTRICT 5)**

**9. SAMANTHA SANCHEZ (DISTRICT 1)**

**8. TRISTAN VIPER (DISTRICT 6)**

**7. SAFFIRON CARAWAY (DISTRICT 3)**

**6. TABYTHA CARAMAHEL (DISTRICT 11)**

**5. AARON ROBERTS (DISTRICT 2)**

**4. ROSELINE HART (DISTRICT 4)**

**3. SCOUT DEADWELL (DISTRICT 7)**

**2. EMERALD MAY (DISTRICT 2)**

**1. MARIUM SHELLED (DISTRICT 10)**

**CONGRATULATIONS MARIUM.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING AND WATCH OUT FOR THE SEQUEL**


	42. The Sequel Is Up

**OK GUYS THE SEQUEL IS UP. IT'S CALLED THE 100 HUNGER GAMES**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**


End file.
